Yeux couleur de mort
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Septième année. Harry et Drago, contre toute attente, reviennent à Poudlard où bien des choses vont changer. Deux nouveaux professeurs dont 1 est un vrai gamin et une nouvelle bien étrange. Qu'a t'elle à cacher et pourquoi les met elle dans cet état?
1. Etranges rencontres

Ma deuxième fanfic. Je vous préviens, je suis encore en train de l'écrire donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la mettre à jour régulièrement. Par contre, si vous pouviez me laisser quelques reviews de temps en temps, ce serait sympa!!!

**À disclamer:** L'univers et les personnages appartienent à J.K. Rowling

Par contre, l'histoire est de moi, tout comme deux ou trois personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Etranges rencontres**

Harry avait une drôle d'impression. Depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant, il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un le suivait. Pour la énième fois, il se retourna. Pour la énième fois, il ne vit rien. Pour la énième fois, il continua son chemin avec cette désagréable sensation. Il finit par se demander s'il ne devenait pas parano. Soudain, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles mortes derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup et eut le temps de voir quelque chose se cacher derrière les arbres. En temps normal, il serait allé voir ce que c'était. Mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les mangemorts étaient partout. Il venait d'échapper de justesse à une embuscade et depuis, cette « chose » le suivait comme son ombre. De plus, comme il se déplaçait dans une forêt touffue, il n'avait que très peu de chance qu'il le trouve. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes pour le suivre.

Tout à coup, il entendit une sorte de râle. Il sursauta et se retourna une fois de plus. Cette fois, il remarqua la silhouette. Elle était bien trop basse pour appartenir à un humain et le bruit émit ne pouvait pas provenir d'un être humain. Pourtant, il songea que ce ne pouvait pas non plus être un animal car celui-ci serait bien trop grand. Puis, le « truc » repassa dans les fourrées. Le Survivant eut la désagréable sensation que l'autre avait fait exprès de se montrer pour augmenter son embarras. Il finit par perdre son sang froid.

-Montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez ! hurla t'il.

Aucune réponse. Seul un léger vent étrangement chaud souffla. Cette fois, il en eut assez. Il pointa sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Lumos. Mais cela ne servit presque à rien. Il vit seulement un éclair blanc se réfugier à l'ombre des buissons. Harry tourna les talons et décampa. Il courut cinq bonnes minutes, le temps de sortir du bois et de rentrer dans l'auberge où il avait loué une chambre. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se mit à la fenêtre. Il ne vit rien. Il soupira.

-Je me suis comporté comme un Serpentard. Quelle honte ! J'aurais du faire face.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien mais il remarqua quelque chose. Deux petits globes ovales brillaient d'une étrange façon : des yeux ! Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce ne pouvait pas être des yeux humains. Même à cette distance il voyait nettement les pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat. Il y avait aussi la couleur : d'un vert presque fluorescent. Ils étaient vert émeraude mais Harry leur trouva la couleur du sort de la mort. Harry était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ces yeux l'hypnotisaient.

Soudain, ils disparurent. Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Quoi que ce soit, ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que cette « chose » ne lui ferait rien. Puis, quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Il eut le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer à Poudlard cette année et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y soit quand ça se passerait. Il décida donc de revenir à Poudlard pour finir ses études, malgré le fait qu'il refusait depuis plus d'un mois et demi d'y retourner à la rentrée. Il alla se coucher en songeant qu'il était étrange que la simple vue de ces yeux lui donne envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Trois jours plus tard… L'adolescent se retourna encore. Il en avait assez. Cette « chose » le suivait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Pourtant, il était intrigué. Il se doutait que ce ne pouvait pas être un humain mais il n'en avait pas la preuve absolue. Qui pouvait le suivre avec une telle discrétion ? Ce n'était que son instinct qui lui avait soufflé cette présence mais depuis, il entendait une sorte de soufflement derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et retourna sur ses pas. Il entendit quelque chose sortir du chemin pour se réfugier dans les buissons. Il regarda par terre à la lumière de sa baguette. Aucune trace de pas. Rien. Nada. Sauf une chose : des marques de brûlure un peu plus grandes que la paume de sa main. Il soupira, se releva et continua sa marche. Dés qu'il s'était remis à marcher, il avait entendu l'autre remonter sur le chemin et recommencer à le suivre.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme se retourna, sa baguette allumée balayant le chemin de terre. Le rayon de lumière s'arrêta sur un étrange animal. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un félin au pelage d'un blanc presque pur. Presque car il était parsemé de taches aussi noires que la nuit. Pourtant, cet animal n'était pas normal. Il était bien plus haut qu'une panthère normale, il faisait environ la taille d'un veau. Peut-être un peu moins. Autres détails : la queue était plutôt courte et touffue, comme celle d'un loup et les oreilles étaient plus longues et plus pointues que celles de n'importe quel félin, elles aussi faisaient penser qu'elles appartenaient à un loup et des flammes semblaient collées à ses pattes, d'où les traces de brûlure. Les canines dépassaient de cinq bons centimètres de la gueule de l'animal mais ce qui choquait, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient fendus et d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

Le garçon s'avança, ayant l'envie irrésistible de caresser cet étrange hybride. L'animal ne bougea pas. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à le toucher mais le « félin » ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, se contentant de légèrement remuer la queue qui restait abaissée. Cédant à son envie, il plongea ses doigts dans la légère collerette de l'animal et commença à le caresser. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, s'assit en relevant la queue en l'agitant à la manière d'un chien avec plus de modération et se mit à ronronner légèrement. Le jeune homme sourit. Le pelage de cet hybride était d'une douceur incomparable. Il n'avait jamais rien touché d'aussi doux. Lui aussi ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur inattendue de cet étrange animal tout en continuant de le caresser.

Tout à coup, l'hybride se releva en grognant. Il rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne et le jeune homme s'étonna de cette attitude car l'animal ne s'était pas montré agressif avec lui. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit ce qui avait alerté l'animal. Des bruits de pas. L'animal se montra de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Il montra les dents et se mit à grogner plus fort. Puis, on commença à entendre des éclats de rire. L'adolescent comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et remarqua que le « félin » avait rabaissé la queue et semblait prêt à s'enfuir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il comprit. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple hybride. Aucun animal, même le plus intelligent, ne pouvait avoir un tel éclair de malice au fond des yeux, ni un tel pétillement de vie, ni une si grande intelligence au fond de tels yeux verts. Ces yeux couleur de mort. Il sentit aussi qu'il devait absolument retourner à Poudlard cette année. Puis, l'animal rompit le contact et disparut dans les ténèbres. Trois secondes plus tard, un groupe de trois personnes encagoulées rejoignit l'adolescent. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et lui dit quelque chose.

-Drago, je vous avait dit d'éteindre votre baguette ! Il vaut mieux éviter de se montrer encore pour le moment !

-Professeur ! lui répliqua Drago. Nous sommes au milieu de nul part, personne ne peut nous voir ! Et puis, j'ai pris une décision. Je retourne à Poudlard, même avec le risque de croiser Potter !

-Comme vous voudrez Drago.

Quelqu'un avait tout vu et cette personne sourit. Tout était en place, il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre la rentrée pour faire la surprise. Il n'empêche que cette personne s'indigna de la façon dont Rogue traitait le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore et pourtant, il le laissait y retourner au risque de se faire lui-même tuer. Cette personne déclara sans aucune hésitation que c'était dégueulasse !

* * *

Vous aviez deviné pour Drago? Bon, faut dire que je n'ai pratiquement laissé aucun indice. 

Alors, il est comment mon premier chapitre? Court, je sais mais il est surtout là pour expliquer pourquoi Harry et Drago retournent à Poudlard. Mais à part ça, vous le trouvez comment?


	2. Rentrée

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de reviews?

Bon, je mets quand même le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée**

Le train venait juste de démarrer. Une étrange jeune fille déambulait dans le couloir sans sembler avoir envie de s'arrêter dans un compartiment. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans le seul qu'elle trouva vide. Elle installa ses baguages et s'allongea sur les sièges pour dormir. Elle n'était là que depuis un quart d'heure que trois personnes entrèrent à leur tour. Le premier avait les cheveux roux, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et les yeux bleus. La seconde avait de longs cheveux bruns et touffus accompagnés d'yeux noisette. Quant à la troisième, elle avait les cheveux du même roux que le premier, les mêmes taches de rousseur et les yeux marrons. Tous trois avaient l'air d'être légèrement triste malgré leur sourire. La brune sursauta quand elle remarqua la présence de l'adolescente allongée sur les sièges.

-Excuse-nous, est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? demanda t'elle. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

La demoiselle ne dit rien mais elle poussa ses jambes et s'assit correctement. Un silence gêné s'installa dans le compartiment. Visiblement, ils avaient envie de parler mais pas devant cette adolescente qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Celle-ci le sentait bien mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de son siège pour aller faire un tour. Au bout d'une heure, les deux aînés, la brune et le rouquin, se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte pour sortir mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'ils n'y touchent, laissant entrer un autre adolescent. Celui-là avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et on voyait ses yeux verts pétiller de vie derrière ses lunettes rondes. On remarquait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. La jeune fille le reconnu aussitôt et détourna le regard, gênée. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Puis les adolescents se tombèrent dans les bras.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la brune.

-Tu aurais du nous donner de tes nouvelles Harry ! ajouta le rouquin.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry ! enchérit la rouquine.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire sous les exclamations de ses amis. Lui aussi était ravi de les retrouver en pleine forme.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les amis ! leur répondit-il. Surtout toi Ginny ! Je sais Ron, j'aurais du vous donner de mes nouvelles et vous dire que finalement je revenais à Poudlard mais je ne l'ai décidé il n'y a que très peu de temps et j'avais envie de vous faire la surprise. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

-Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel ! lui dit la rouquine nommée Ginny qui avait rougi.

Harry remarqua enfin la présence de la troisième fille présente dans le wagon. Il se pencha vers la brune et lui demanda.

-Qui c'est Hermione ?

-Aucune idée ! lui répondit-elle.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna Harry.

Tout à coup, la porte coulissa un grand coup, s'ouvrant sur un nouvel adolescent, lui épargnant la peine de répondre. La jeune fille pensa que si elle était à la place de la porte, elle en aurait assez d'être ouverte aussi violemment à tous bouts de champ avant de rire de l'absurdité de sa pensée. Elle passa donc à l'examen du nouveau venu. Il avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière et de magnifiques yeux gris d'orage. Elle se sentit rougir sans raison apparente quand il posa son regard sur elle. Celui-ci eut l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà croisée mais il se tourna aussitôt vers le garçon aux yeux verts et eut un mauvais sourire.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix, Potter ! Je croyais que tu allais fuir Poudlard !

-Il me semble que ça vaux aussi pour toi Malfoy ! répliqua Harry. Surtout après ce que tu as fait !

Le blond pâlit. Il sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape, l'autre en fit autant. L'adolescente poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, ces deux-là allaient lui donner du fil à retordre. Elle ne voulait pas s'incriminer dans leur relation fumeuse mais elle avait certaines choses fragiles dans sa valise. Les garçons levèrent leur baguette. Ils la pointèrent sur leur ennemi respectif et commencèrent à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un sortilège.

Soudain, l'adolescente se retrouva entre eux. Personne ne l'avait vue se déplacer. Profitant de l'effet se surprise, elle sortit du compartiment, entraînant le Serpentard à sa suite. Tous étaient trop choqué pour réagir, Drago le premier.

-Ecoute Drago ! déclara t'elle d'un ton dangereusement calme. Tu te tiens tranquille tant qu'on est dans le train et en échange, tu n'auras pas à voir Potter et je te laisserais en paix ! Ok ?

Le jeune Malfoy était maintenant plus admiratif que choqué. Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec une telle force et une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. De plus, c'était elle qui imposait ses conditions alors qu'elle savait très bien qui il était. Tout ça était une marque de courage. Ou de suicide. Mais ce qui le choquait vraiment, c'était qu'elle l'avait appelée par son prénom. Il fallait mettre les choses au point.

-Wow ! Du calme ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'abaisser à un simple duel où personne n'aurait vu le Survivant perdre ! Mais j'espère que tu sais à qui tu viens de t'adresser.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Drago Malfoy, fils de Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même, parfait Serpentard ! Ne t'en fait pas, je le sais ! Et bien, au revoir !

Elle s'inclina très légèrement dans une attitude purement provocatrice. Le garçon voulut la rattraper pour lui donner une bonne leçon mais elle était déjà retournée dans le compartiment. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à quoi elle ressemblait. Il se rappelait seulement l'avoir vue enveloppée dans une longue cape de voyage avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Ah oui ! Il avait deviné qu'elle portait des lunettes grâce aux reflets de la lumière dessus. C'était tout. Quelle personne étrange !

Dans le compartiment, les Gryffondor ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de l'interposition de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention à eux, retourna à sa place et ne dit rien. Ils essayèrent pourtant tout un tas de choses mais rien n'y fit, elle restait muette comme une carpe au point où ils se demandèrent si elle n'était pas muette. Si sa capuche ne cachait pas son visage, ils auraient pu la voir sourire de leur remarque. Elle qu'on disait trop bavarde !

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans incidents notables. À la sortie du train, les quatre amis entendirent une voix familière appeler les première année. Ils firent un bref signe à Hagrid qui le leur rendit avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux. Ils entraient dans une diligence quand Harry remarqua qu'un certain blond les regardait d'une drôle de façon. Il se demandait pourquoi il les regardait comme ça quand il remarqua l'absence de la fille qui était avec eux dans le train. Il haussa les épaules en supposant qu'elle était entrée dans une autre diligence et rentra dans la sienne sans plus se préoccuper de ça.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés dans la Grande Salle que les anciens élèves remarquèrent les changements. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était plus à sa place habituelle et tous savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus puisqu'il avait été tué l'année précédente. À présent, une vieille femme à l'air sévère était assise à sa place et regardait les élèves s'installer. Tous la reconnurent et les Gryffondor soupirèrent de soulagement de voir leur ancien professeur de métamorphose devenir directrice de Poudlard. Une fois tout le monde installé, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Chourave suivie des nouveaux. Celle-ci les envoya dans leur maison respective avec l'aide du Choixpeau. Puis, la nouvelle directrice se leva.

-Bien, maintenant que la cérémonie de la répartition est quasiment terminée, il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais vous parler. Tout d'abord…

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un grand coup, laissant entrer un jeune homme tout essoufflé. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta de courir que devant la table des professeurs.

-Vous êtes en retard ! lui fit remarquer la directrice.

-Désolé professeur McGonagall, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs ! se justifia t'il d'une voix haletante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-La répartition des première année.

-Oh, ça va alors, je n'ai pas raté grand chose ! plaisanta t'il.

On entendit un profond soupir venant de la table des professeurs mais personne ne put dire de qui ça venait exactement. Il fit le tour de la table en retirant sa longue cape et tous purent voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était bien proportionné et on pouvait voir ses muscles développés sous ses vêtements. Sa longue cape avait caché ses vêtements moldus : un tee-shirt blanc sous un léger pull rouge accompagné d'un jogging bleu et de baskets blanches et bleues. Il avait de longs cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient devant les yeux et cachaient en partie ses pupilles d'un bleu azur pétillant de malice. Et pour le bonheur des étudiantes, il n'avait pas plus de 21 ans. Par contre, il avait une particularité : ses canines étaient plus longues que la moyenne et dépassaient légèrement de sa bouche. Mais au lieu de lui donner un air méchant, elles ne faisaient que lui donner un air assez sauvage. Il s'assit à une place de libre à la table et observa les élèves, toujours en souriant.

-Bon ! repris la directrice. Je disais donc que cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Comme elle était à l'étranger, elle n'a pas pu suivre les cours à Poudlard mais elle a passé les tests et a le niveau. Elle va donc passer sa septième année à Poudlard et je demande à ceux qui l'auront dans leur maison de l'aider si elle rencontre des lacunes !

Hermione, qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux du jeune homme, remarqua que celui-ci ne s'était retenu d'éclater de rire qu'à grand peine quand le professeur McGonagall avait dit que la nouvelle risquait d'avoir des lacunes. Le professeur Chourave repris sa liste et appela la nouvelle.

-Olympe Hyôkami !

-HYÔOKAMI ! rectifièrent trois voix.

Beaucoup regardèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn qui rougit légèrement mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-On prononce les deux o ! expliqua t'il.

-Soit ! accepta le professeur de botanique. Olympe Hyôokami !

Les élèves regardèrent partout pour voir qui était cette élève aussi spéciale qui avait été acceptée pour passer seulement sa septième année à Poudlard. Ce fut Drago qui la repéra le premier et il sursauta en la reconnaissant. C'était la jeune fille qu'il avait croisé dans le train. Quittant le recoin sombre où elle se cachait depuis le début de la cérémonie, elle enleva sa cape de voyage et tout le monde pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Le corps bien proportionné, on devinait des muscles bien taillés sous son tee-shirt vert anis. Elle avait un pull noir noué autour du ventre, un jogging de la même couleur et des baskets blanches et vertes. Elle aussi semblait sortir de chez les moldus. Elle avait un teint pâle et légèrement bronzé. Ses longs cheveux noués en une simple queue haute qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos étaient d'un blanc surprenant où on voyait plusieurs mèches noires mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait le plus. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil un peu comme celles des stars qui passent incognito. Il semblait que les verres ne laissaient pas passer la lumière car on ne voyait rien de l'autre côté et donc, il était impossible de dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Mais le plus surprenant, comme pour le nouveau professeur, étaient ses canines. Elles étaient bien plus longues que la normale et dépassaient de ses lèvres, lui donnant un air sauvage et indiscipliné.

Elle alla s'installer sur le tabouret et s'y assit avec une grâce naturelle qui fit soupirer d'envie toutes les filles, élèves comme professeurs. Les garçons, eux, ne pouvaient détacher leur regard d'une ci belle créature. Harry, Ron et Drago, bien qu'ils l'aient déjà vue, n'étaient pas en reste. Olympe ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et elle accepta, presque avec indifférence, de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci se mit à réfléchir intensément.

-Hum… Choix très difficile ! Je vois un grand talent et un courage à toute épreuve. Mais je vois aussi une grande débrouillardise et une grande fidélité. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te placer ? Voyons-voir. Peut-être Serdaigle. Non, ça n'irait pas ! Poufsouffle ne conviendrait pas non plus ! Le choix est à faire entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je crois que Serpentard est le mieux indiqué mais…

Plusieurs Serpentard commençaient déjà à se dire qu'elle viendrait dans leur maison. Son comportement indifférent le laissait penser aussi. Tous les septième année attendaient de voir où elle serait placée. Même la directrice et le nouveau professeur semblaient anxieux d'entendre la maison. Le Choixpeau ne se décidait toujours pas.

-Alors, tu te décides ? demanda Olympe à voix basse.

-GRYFFONDOR ! s'écria alors le vieux chapeau mité.

La table des concernés se mit à applaudir très bruyamment. Elle alla les rejoindre et s'assit à la seule place de libre au milieu des septième année : à côté d'Harry. Le silence revenu, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs. La nouvelle Gryffondor regarda à son tour et vit que le jeune professeur lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main avec l'air de se demander quand il arrêterait ses bêtises, ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Elle lui fit quand même un petit signe pour lui répondre et il arrêta aussitôt, remarquant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançaient les autres professeurs. Madame McGonagall se leva une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, la répartition est à présent terminée. Cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs. Monsieur Hyôokami assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Beaucoup sursautèrent en entendant le nom du nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il avait le même nom de famille que la nouvelle. Celui-ci rougit très légèrement et adressa un nouveau signe à Olympe qui, cette fois, lui accorda un sourire radieux.

-Ensuite, Mademoiselle Gardner prendra la relève pour les cours de métamorphose. Elle sera aussi la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor. continua la directrice.

Les élèves remarquèrent enfin la concernée. Grande et mince, elle avait le teint un peu plus bronzé que les autres professeurs. Ses cheveux d'un blond pur assez ondulés lui descendaient sur les épaules et bougeaient légèrement, comme s'il y avait un léger courrant d'air. Elle portait de grandes lunettes ovales derrière lesquelles brillaient des yeux océans bienveillants. Elle semblait encore jeune et ne devait pas avoir plus de 21 ans. Plusieurs élèves s'étonnèrent en la reconnaissant. Elle n'avait quitté Poudlard que quatre années auparavant et elle y revenait déjà comme professeur.

-Puis, je tiens à préciser que Monsieur Slughorn a accepté de reprendre son poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard et que Madame Chourave a obtenu le poste de directrice-adjointe.

Il y eut moins d'applaudissement qu'à l'annonce des nouveaux professeurs. Madame McGonagall énonça les règles. Enfin, elle finit par annoncer le repas et les plats apparurent. Les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats, affamés. Le repas se finit rapidement. Olympe se leva la première et quitta la salle sans se soucier des autres élèves qui lui disaient que le discours n'était pas fini. Elle resta deux minutes toute seule dans le couloir puis elle fut rejointe.

-Imôto-chan ! râla le professeur de DCFM. Tu aurais pu m'attendre!

-C'est toi qui as traîné ! répliqua t'elle. Tu étais trop occupé à dévorer ta petite copine des yeux que tu en as oublié de sortir !

-C'est bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi indifférent au charme de certaines personnes que toi !

-Je ne suis pas indifférente ! Je ne mélange pas mes sentiments et mon devoir, c'est tout ! se défendit-elle.

-Ton devoir ! pouffa le jeune homme.

-Ecoute Onii-san ! J'ai décidé de faire certaines choses cette année et je n'ai pas envie de me laisser distraire. D'accord William ?

-Comme tu veux ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler William ! Je préfère quand c'est juste Will !

-Je sais, j'aime bien te taquiner, c'est tout ! Bon, je vais y aller, à plus !

-À plus Olympe ! Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de garder tes lunettes 24h/24 !

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr que si elle allait garder ses lunettes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle les enlève. Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame qu'elle avait déjà repérée comme étant l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle y attendit sagement l'arrivée des autres élèves, les première année étant conduis par Hermione. Dès qu'elle eut le mot de passe(Ethonan) elle monta dans le dortoir, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Elle préférait éviter les questions dès le premier jour. Ils attendraient le lendemain.

* * *

Imôto-chan : petite sœur 

Onii-san : grand frère

Alors, plutôt mystèrieuse, non? Vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Premier jour

Pour mes 200 hits et bien sûr, pour Hermoni.

Merci et j'espère que la suite te conviens. Je l'avais déjà écrite donc je n'ai rien changé sous peine de devoir tout réécrire. Mais mon histoire tourne essenciellement autour d'Olympe même si j'essaye aussi de beaucoup parler d'Harry et Drago. J'espère que ça va te convenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour**

Quand elle s'éveilla, Olympe se demanda où elle était. Elle n'avait pas de lits comme ça chez elle ! Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle était à Poudlard et elle allait entamer sa septième année. C'était son tout premier jour et elle devait aller dans la Grande Salle pour récupérer son emploi du temps. Elle mit le nez hors de sa couette mais retourna aussitôt dessous. La lumière du jour était bien trop forte pour elle. Elle chercha à tâtons ses lunettes de soleil. Quand elle les trouva enfin, elle les mit sur son nez et sortit enfin des couvertures. Elle se débarbouilla rapidement, se fit une natte simple, remis ses vêtements moldus et, au lieu de mettre sa robe de sorcier par-dessus, elle s'enveloppa dans une simple cape. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et soupira en remarquant qu'il y avait un soleil radieux. Dire qu'elle allait passer la journée à l'intérieur !

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et remarqua que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient présents. Récupérant un emploi du temps au passage, elle s'installa à table et commença à petit déjeuner. Un petit pain dans la bouche, elle écoutait ce que disaient les autres tout en étudiant ses horaires de cours.

-Génial ! Regarde Harry ! s'écria Ron. On a plein d'heures de libres ! Aujourd'hui, on commence par trois heures de défense contre les forces du mal et cet après-midi, on n'a que deux heures de métamorphose ! On va voir à quoi vont ressembler les cours avec nos deux nouveaux profs.

Olympe vérifia et du avouer qu'il avait raison. Le lundi comportait ses matières préférées et laissait le temps de faire ses devoirs pendant le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que faire une petite balade.

-Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Ne mange pas aussi vite, tu vas t'étouffer ! Et ces heures de libre ne sont pas là pour faire joli mais pour nous permettre de faire nos devoirs et de réviser pour nos contrôles.

-Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, Hermione ! Même si je sais que tu as raison, les premières semaines seront sans contrôles, donc relaxe-toi ! Par contre, il va y avoir des problèmes cette année.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le rouquin.

-Parce que regarde, expliqua le Survivant. On a cours en commun avec les Serpentard pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose en plus des cours de potions ! Pourquoi on a autant de cours avec eux ? Les potions ne suffisaient pas ?

Pendant que le garçon aux yeux verts s'indignait, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Visiblement, le jeune Malfoy aussi s'indignait du fait qu'il devrait passer sa journée avec Potter dans la même salle. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit son frère être en grande discussion avec la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor. Elle eut un sourire franc. Décidément, il avait le don de se retrouver avec ses amis, contrairement à elle.

La première heure de libre avant son tout premier cours, Olympe la passa dans le parc. Elle se tient à distance de la forêt interdite mais passa dire bonjours au garde-chasse. Son chemin croisa le saule cogneur dont elle évita les coups avec une facilité surprenante et réussi à toucher le tronc avant de s'éloigner hors d'atteinte de l'arbre rendu furieux. Un certain blond avait remarqué sa prouesse par hasard. Elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et contempla le lac qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? demanda t'elle sans même se retourner.

Le Serpentard sursauta. Il avait pourtant fait attention à ce qu'elle ne l'entende pas arriver. Vraiment, quelle fille étrange. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle l'intriguait. Il avait envie de la connaître. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de connaître quelqu'un juste par envie. D'habitude, c'était plutôt ses ennemis et encore, c'était pour utiliser ses informations contre eux. Mais pas elle. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial, de mystérieux et il voulait découvrir quoi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hyôokami ?

-Tien, tu es bien le premier à ne pas écorcher mon nom la première fois que tu le prononce ! sourit l'adolescente. Par contre, je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Par mon nom, je trouve que ça fait trop cérémonie.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

-Parce que j'ai envie ! Tu préfère que je t'appelle par ton nom, Malfoy ?

Le blond frissonna. D'habitude, il avait horreur que les autres élèves l'appellent par son prénom. Mais quand elle avait prononcé son nom, ça avait sonné comme une insulte à ses oreilles. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait dit son nom avec un air de dégoût. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait plus qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

-Non, c'est bon Olympe ! Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux. Par contre, pas en public ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Olympe eu un sourire rayonnant qui bouleversa Drago, à son grand étonnement. Personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet, c'était vraiment étrange. Et pourquoi il l'avait appelée Olympe aussi facilement ? La fille aux lunettes noires, elle, était ravie. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom ! Elle avait déjà réussi un des paris qu'elle s'était fixés. Elle ne pensait pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. Mais le reste serait plus difficile. Décidément, le prince des Serpentard pouvait avoir des comportements contraires. Elle décida de répondre à sa question.

-Je ne fais rien de spécial. Sauf si tu considère que contempler le lac est quelque chose de spécial.

-Oui, je considère que tu fais quelque chose de spécial ! C'est rare de voir des personnes contempler des choses aussi belles et pourtant si simples.

Elle hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et ils contemplèrent ensemble la beauté du lac. Aucun des deux ne parla, respectant le silence de l'autre, profitant simplement de la vue. Hélas, ils durent se lever pour aller en cours. Ils firent le trajet ensemble jusqu'à la salle. Lorsque Harry les vit arriver ensemble, il sursauta. Olympe, la nouvelle Gryffondor, faisait ami-ami avec un Malfoy ? C'était une vision presque aussi improbable que si ça avait été lui-même avec le Serpentard. Le plus surprenant, c'était que, pour une fois, son ennemi de toujours se déplaçait sans son escorte habituelle. Autrement dit, sans ses deux gorilles, Zabini et bien sûr quelques filles.

Il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarqua quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement sinistre. Une voix grave et profonde leur dit d'entrer. Les élèves obéirent, entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur table, pas très rassurés. Bizarrement, Olympe se mit toute seule dans son coin et ne bougea pas. Elle était la seule à paraître assurée. Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit tout un tas de choses tombèrent du plafond : des araignées, deux ou trois serpents et tout un tas de trucs gluants non identifiés. Les filles hurlèrent de peur et les garçons, surpris, lancèrent des sorts dans tous les sens.

-Onii-san ! s'écria Olympe, surprenant tout le monde. C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Arrête tes gamineries une bonne fois pour toutes et fait disparaître ces trucs avant qu'une fille ne s'évanouisse de peur !

Comme si la salle obéissait à sa voix, la lumière se ralluma et les trucs gluants disparurent, ne laissant aucune trace. Quant aux araignées et aux serpents, ils étaient tous en plastique. Le jeune professeur pointa le bout de son nez dans la salle, visiblement gêné. Il constata plusieurs dégâts du aux sorts qui avaient étés lancés et il put remarquer que les filles étaient vraiment terrorisées. Il vit aussi le regard noir qu'Olympe lui lançait. Il finit par entrer dans la salle et alla se placer devant le tableau.

-Gomen ! s'excusa t'il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous faire peur comme ça. J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort avec mes sortilèges. Enfin, j'ai eu le test que je voulais, c'est déjà ça. Certains d'entre vous ont réussi à détruire certains des sortilèges que j'avais lancés pour déverser des animaux en plastique. Mais j'ai eu le regret de constater que vous vous êtes tous laissés emportés par vos émotions. Si vous aviez pris le temps d'étudier la situation, vous auriez remarqué que tout était faux. Il vous manque encore ce recul et cet esprit d'analyse. Il n'y a eu qu'Harry et Olympe qui ne se sont pas fait prendre.

Les élèves, qui s'étaient calmés à présent, regardaient leur professeur d'un œil malveillant. Pourtant, quand il avait évoqué les raisons de sa farce, ils avaient tous admis n'avoir pas réagi correctement. Ils se remettaient à présent tous en question. Le professeur repris.

-Maintenant que je vous ai monté un peu à quoi ressemblerait mes cours, nous allons passer à notre premier sujet d'étude ! Je vous signale qu'au début de fréquents cours, je vous mettrais dans une situation de laquelle vous devrez vous tirer. Donc je vous conseil de réviser vos sortilèges avant de venir en classe. Bien, nous allons commencer par l'apprentissage du patronus ! Qui veux nous faire une petite démonstration ? Surtout ne vous bousculez pas !

Visiblement, personne n'avait envie de le faire, même les anciens membres de l'AD. Le professeur finit par désigner(devinez qui !!!)Harry(surpris ? Non ? Zut, raté !)pour faire la démonstration. Il lui expliqua comment réaliser le sortilège puis le laissa faire. Bien entendu, un grand cerf gris-argenté apparut dans la salle, sous les exclamations des Gryffondor. Quelques Gryffondor volontaires, tous anciens membres de l'AD, firent une démonstration à leur tour après qu'Harry l'ai fait. Etrangement(ah bon ?), les Serpentard ne firent aucune démonstration de leur maîtrise du patronus. Apparemment pour clore la séance, il demanda à Olympe de venir aussi faire une démonstration. La réponse fut rapide et ferme.

-Non !

-Nani ? s'étonna le jeune prof. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'ai dit que je ne ferais pas ta démonstration. Un grand nombre l'a déjà faite, tu n'as pas besoin de moi en plus !

Et vlan ! (Pour ceux qui ont déjà lut mon autre fanfic, ils savent que j'adore mettre ça !) Les élèves se rendirent compte qu'elle venait de tutoyer le professeur et celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. De plus, elle lui avait répondu sur un ton provoquant. Ce fut ce qui énerva le plus le jeune homme.

-Tu ne discute pas et tu y vas !

-Aho ! dit-elle tout bas.

-Et en restant polie !

Elle ne se retint de lui tirer la langue que de justesse. Elle ne voulait pas du tout montrer son patronus ! Pourquoi il la forçait toujours à montrer ses capacités ? Elle voulait rester discrète, contrairement à lui. Elle se plaça quand même devant le tableau.

_-__Spero patronum_ !

Une étrange créature grise-argentée sortit de sa baguette. Seuls Drago et le professeur surent de quoi il s'agissait. Sorte de très grand félin aux très longues canines, sa queue touffue battait l'air tout en regardant étrangement les élèves. Comme il n'y avait aucune créature malfaisante en vue, il se retourna vers celle qui l'avait fait apparaître comme s'il la questionnait. Puis, il se mit sur ses pattes arrières, posa celles de devant sur les épaules de l'adolescente et lui fit une rapide léchouille avant de disparaître. Celle-ci s'essuya rapidement la joue et lança un regard noir à son prof.

-Voilà, t'es content ?

-Oui ! Bien, la seule chose que vous aurez à faire pour la prochaine fois, c'est de vous entraîner au sortilège du paronus et de revoirs les autres ! Vous pouvez partir !

Olympe ne se fit pas prier et décampa. Plusieurs élèves la cherchèrent mais elle avait le don de passer inaperçu quand elle le voulait ce qui fait que personne ne put lui poser la moindre question sur le cours. Ce fut Harry qui la repéra à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Salut Olympe !

-Ohayô ! répondit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, pardon ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Salut. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Harry acquiesça. Il demanda si ses amis et lui pouvaient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle accepta et ils s'installèrent. Ron entama tout de suite son repas sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione. Harry était perplexe. Il avait eu l'impression que la fille aux cheveux blancs avait lu dans ses pensées. S'était comme si elle le connaissait par cœur. Cette perspective l'effrayait mais l'attirait en même temps. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce fut la brune qui parla.

-Il avait une drôle d'apparence, ton patronus ! De plus, il semblait avoir une vie propre, comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! C'est comme ça depuis que je maîtrise ce sortilège. À chaque fois que je l'appelle, mon patronus vient me faire une léchouille. Le pire, c'est qu'il bave légèrement ! Et pour l'apparence, je pense que c'est du à un souvenir. J'ai vu la représentation d'un animal comme ça dans un de mes bouquins. J'ai adoré cette image au point d'en dessiner un sur un mur de ma chambre quand j'avais sept ans. Et puis, quand j'ai appris le sortilège du patronus, il a pris l'apparence de cet hybride fabuleux.

-Tu as vu cette image dans un livre ? demanda Hermione, intéressée. Dans lequel ?

-Tu ne pourras pas le lire, lui répondit Olympe.

-Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir la brune, irritée.

-Parce qu'il n'en existe que deux exemplaires et ils sont écrits en roumain! Je pense que tu n'y comprendrais rien.

La fille aux yeux bruns baissa la tête déçue. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et montèrent immédiatement devant la salle de métamorphose. La porte s'ouvrit à la seconde pile ! Le professeur Gardner les laissa entrer et, contrairement aux habitudes des autres professeurs, plaça ses élèves. Serpentard avec Gryffondor. Comme si elle avait prévue depuis longtemps de les placer comme ça, elle mit Ron à côté de Goyle, Harry à côté de Crabbe, Hermione à côté de Pansy et, bizarrement, Olympe à côté de Drago.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, vous garderez vos places tout au long de l'année ! Bien ! Le premier travail que je vous demande est de transformer le livre que vous avec devant vous en un petit animal, expliqua la jeune femme. Bien sûr, si l'un des deux a un problème, il faudra que l'autre l'aide sinon, ça sera compté en moins dans la note du contrôle final ! Je préviens tout de suite que l'animal varie selon la personnalité donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous retrouvez avec un animal différent de votre voisin.

Bien entendu, le travail d'équipe demandé fut un échec sur quasiment toute la ligne puisque les Serpentard refusaient de travailler avec les Gryffondor et vice-versa. Il n'y eut qu'Olympe et Drago qui réussirent à métamorphoser correctement leur livre. Olympe donna volontiers un coup de main à son voisin qui avait quelques problèmes ce qui fit que le livre du Serpentard devint un beau petit serpent tandis que celui de la Gryffondor devient un loup de la taille d'un moineau.

Décidément, les deux princes ne comprenaient pas cette jeune fille. Elle parlait très peu, semblait exceptionnellement douée, et n'avait, apparemment aucun préjugé sur les maisons. Elle aidait autant les Gryffondor que les Serpentard, sans distinctions. Elle paraissait savoir, d'ailleurs, quelles difficultés rencontraient les élèves puisqu'elle leur donnait des conseils sur des choses anodines mais après, les élèves réussissaient mieux leurs sortilèges. Mais le plus étrange restait ses lunettes. Elle ne les enlevait sous aucun prétexte.

C'est ce qui sembla énerver un Serpentard. Tout à coup, sans crier gare, il attrapa les lunettes et essaya de les retirer. Non seulement il n'y réussi pas mais la réaction de l'adolescente fut disproportionnée, selon les autres.

-_Stupéfix_ ! cria t'elle dés qu'il toucha ses lunettes.

Le Serpentard se retrouva figé immédiatement. En apparence, elle restait calme mais les deux princes remarquèrent une lueur derrière ces lunettes noires. La prof sembla sentir les ennuis arriver car elle renvoya les élèves immédiatement de la salle de classe. Olympe, elle, y resta une bonne heure de plus. Quand elle sortit enfin, elle retourna immédiatement à son point d'observation du lac.

-Encore là ? demanda t'elle, cinq minutes à peine après être arrivée, quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

-Eh oui ! répondit Drago. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

-Pff ! Moi qui espérais rester tranquille…

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Comme tu veux.

Le blond s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'intriguait tellement, ni pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle. Peut-être à cause de son comportement étrange en cours. Il décida de l'interroger.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé pour le sortilège ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie !

-Et pour les autres de ma maison ?

-Parce que ce ne serait pas juste que je t'aide toi et pas les autres ! Tu ne trouve pas ça logique ?

-Peut-être que tu as raison…

Vraiment, elle était bizarre ! Aider seulement parce qu'elle en avait envie, sans rien demander en échange ! Décidément, il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. D'où est-ce qu'elle venait pour être comme ça ? De la planète Mars ? Et puis, elle n'était vraiment pas bavarde. Elle ne lui disait pratiquement rien sur elle. Peut-être justement parce qu'il était un mangemort, elle préférait ne pas trop se dévoiler. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses ! Mais alors, pourquoi elle lui donnait des coups de main, pourquoi elle faisait semblant de vouloir être amie avec lui ? Finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui se faisait des idées. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il avait simplement encore plus envie de la connaître.

L'après midi se déroula tranquillement, tout comme le dîner. Mais à la fin du repas, Olympe sortit légèrement en avance, comme la fois précédente. Harry était aussi intrigué par cette adolescente que Drago. Il la suivit discrètement, laissant ses amis finir de manger sans lui. Il la vit s'arrêter devant la salle de DCFM et attendre. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir quand il vit le professeur de DCFM la rejoindre. Il écouta, presque involontairement, leur petite discussion.

-Encore en retard Onii-san ! râla Olympe.

-Oui, je sais, imôto-chan ! Arrête de toujours dire la même chose !

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Parce que tu as été assez oroka pour lancer un sort à celui qui a voulut retirer tes lunettes !

-Ecoute, tu connais très bien le problème que ça pose ! Et en plus, il y a trop de lumière ici, mes yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués à la clarté de l'école !

-Plus têtue qu'une mule, hein ? ironisa t'il. Je dirais plutôt plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules ! Allez, file, je ne veux plus te voir !

-Chu ! fit-elle en repartant. Sayônara !

-Sayônara ya oyasumi ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

Un bref signe de la main et la fille aux cheveux blancs partit rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry voulut l'interroger mais elle monta directement se coucher et comme il ne pouvait pas la suivre dans le dortoir des filles, il se résolut à aller se coucher lui aussi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'avait suivie !

* * *

Onii-san : grand frère 

Gomen: désolé

Nani : quoi

Aho : crétin

Ohayô : bonjour

Imôto-chan : petite sœur

Oroka : stupide

Chu : bisou

Sayônara : au revoir

Sayônara ya oyasumi : au revoir et bonne nuit

Alors? C'est à ton goût ou non? Sinon, j'en suis désolée mais j'ai toujours tendance à beaucoup parler de mes propres personnages et à quelque peu négliger les autres.


	4. Vampire et jalousie

Déjà plus de 300 hits!

Je mets la suite tour ceux qui veulent la connaitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vampire et jalousie**

La pleine lune. Magnifique moment pour l'adolescente pourtant, ces nuits la terrifiaient. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait peur des nuits de pleine lune. Pourquoi ? Ces nuits là, son pouvoir atteignait son apogée et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur. Les trois quarts du temps, s'était son instinct qui lui dictait ses réactions. Mais son instinct n'était pas comme celui des autres êtres humains. Il était, comment dire, bien plus sauvage. Il lui arrivait d'attaquer tout et n'importe quoi pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

Elle reprit soudain contact avec la réalité. Elle se souvenait qu'on l'avait amenée à la cabane hurlante peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle était sensée y passer la nuit. Mais ça ne se passait pas comme ils voulaient. Elle avait refait le chemin en sens inverse et venait tout juste d'échapper au saule cogneur. À présent, elle déambulait dans le château, et elle avait faim ! Une faim anormale qui lui était propre aux nuits de pleine lune. D'habitude, elle avait toujours quelque chose à manger dans ces cas là mais ils ne s'en étaient souvenus que le jour même et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui préparer un petit en-cas.

Elle continua à déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle croisa le concierge. Il voulut lui donner une heure de colle mais, quand il la reconnut, il décampa sans demander son reste. Une partie de l'adolescente en fut déçue. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu le rattraper mais son autre moitié ne voulait pas donc elle resta sur place. Elle fit le tour de l'école sans croiser âme-qui-vive. Soudain, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour Ouest, son instinct l'informa qu'il y avait quelqu'un au sommet de la tour Nord. Une part d'elle-même refusait d'aller voir mais son autre moitié était plus forte et elle alla jeter un coup d'œil. Avec son incroyable souplesse, elle se glissa sur le balcon battu par le vent d'octobre sans faire le moindre bruit.

Là, il y avait six personnes. Trois Gryffondor et autant de Serpentard. Son mauvais côté ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais sourire. Elle s'occuperait des perdants ! Quant à son autre côté, il tressaillit devant une telle pensée mais elle savait qu'elle ne reprendrait le contrôle qu'une fois rassasiée. Elle assista donc au duel, mi-anxieuse, mi-impatiente. Les Gryffondor gagnaient même si les Serpentard lançaient quelques coups bien placés.

Le duel prit fin rapidement. Les Gryffondor étaient les vainqueurs. Ils quittèrent le balcon sans un mot et sans la voir. Les trois Serpentard étaient stupéfiés. L'adolescente eut un autre mauvais sourire en pensant que se serait plus facile comme ça. Elle s'approcha d'un premier et, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître car elle avait mise la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, planta ses canines dans le cou de sa victime et aspira une partie de son sang. Puis, pas totalement rassasiée, elle passa au second. Par esprit de conservation, elle ne les tua pas et retrouva un comportement disons, plus normal.

Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait, l'adolescente fit un bond en arrière et essuya ses lèvres encore rouges du sang qu'elle venait de boire. Elle s'approcha du bord d'une démarche de somnambule et s'arrêta juste devant le léger rebord. Là, elle donna un violent coup de poing qui résonna en un drôle de bruit accompagné d'un craquement écœurant. Elle venait de se briser le poing.

-Et merde ! jura t'elle. Pourquoi ils ont oublié de me laisser un casse-croûte ? Comme ça, j'aurais put éviter un nouveau massacre ! Mais non ! Il faut toujours qu'ils oublient la seule chose que je leur demande ! Mais pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Je me le demande bien ! Je n'avais pas besoin de venir, m'an m'as déjà tout appris.

Tout en se massant le poing, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux malheureuses victimes. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle, les deux sbires de Malfoy. Se doutant de l'identité du troisième, elle se tourna vers lui. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait ! Le troisième était bien le fils Malfoy. La jeune vampire voulut se sauver mais sa conscience l'en empêchait. Elle avait épargné les Serpentard mais si elle les abandonnait là, ils allaient vraiment mourir. Elle poussa un long soupire de résignation et sortit sa baguette. Grâce à un sortilège approprié, elle les fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle voulut les laisser là mais l'infirmière, qui l'avait entendue arriver, la força à entrer pour lui soigner son poignet.

Tout à coup, elle sentit son apparence changer. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sous une apparence de félin blanc et noir à la queue touffue. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle prenait cette apparence. Ce fut en tournant la tête qu'elle eut la réponse. Drago s'était enfin réveillé et la regardait. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait plus cette lueur de haine au fond des yeux qu'il gardait constamment en présence d'Harry. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts tandis qu'il tendait la main. Comme la dernière fois, elle le laissa la caresser.

-Tu es un magnifique animal ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de tu n'es pas qu'un simple animal. Un peu comme si tu étais une sorcière sous sa forme animagus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça mais je préfère le dire quand même.

La… Panthère ? s'approcha de lui et posa son museau sur le front de l'adolescent. Il s'endormit aussitôt. À la même seconde, elle retrouva son apparence première. Petit soupire discret. Il préférait dévoiler son côté sensible à un animal parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le dévoiler. Mais au fait, comment avait-il su qu'elle était une fille sous son apparence animale ? Elle haussa les épaule, renonçant à comprendre. Puisqu'elle avait mangé, il n'y avait plus aucun problème à ce qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir, ce qu'elle fit.

-Debout Olympe ! hurla une voix féminine.

La jeune fille, au lieu de se lever, s'enfonça encore plus dans les couvertures. Pourquoi Hermione venait lui hurler dans les oreilles à sept heures du matin un samedi ? Question stupide ! Parce qu'elle voulait sûrement qu'elle l'accompagne à la bibliothèque ! Avec un soupire de résignation, l'adolescente aux cheveux blancs attrapa ses lunettes de soleil, les mit sur son nez et sortit de dessous sa couette. Une rapide toilette et elle retrouvait toute la bande dans la salle commune. Visiblement, Harry et Ron avaient été, eux aussi, tirés du lit par la brune. Ginny, elle, pressait les garçons d'aller à la bibliothèque.

-Ohayô ! leur lança t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ohayô Olympe ! lui répondirent-ils.

Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient appris quelques mots de vocabulaire qu'utilisait quotidiennement Olympe et leur professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier avait un fan-club aussi grand que le professeur Lockhart lorsque celui-ci enseignait à Poudlard si ce n'était que, lui, il était un des meilleurs professeurs de toute l'école. Tous les élèves avaient, un à peine un mois, obtenu d'importants réflexes dans des situations farfelues mais très proches de la réalité. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas interrogé sa nouvelle amie sur ce qu'il avait appris en l'espionnant, le premier jour de cours. Même chose pour les lunettes, il n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de les enlever.

-Tu ne pourrais pas enlever tes lunettes, pour une fois ? demanda Harry pour la centième fois.

-Non, je ne les enlèverai pas ! répondit-elle pour la centième fois.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison ! Ils partirent donc à la bibliothèque sans prendre le temps de déjeuner tellement Hermione était pressée d'y aller. Comme à son habitude, elle se plongea dans un gros livre avec Ginny tandis qu'Olympe sortait les siens et les passait aux garçons. Passionnée de langues depuis toujours, elle achetait ses livres préférés en plusieurs langues pour les faire partager à ses amis ne parlant pas Japonais. C'était le cas pour ses mangas. Depuis qu'elle en avait lu un dans la salle commune et qu'Harry et Ron avaient lu par-dessus son épaule, ils avaient été contaminés, exaspérant une fois de plus la brune. Pour une fois qu'ils lisaient, c'était des bêtises disait-elle. Olympe, elle, en avait bien rit ! Il fallait bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu ! Du moins, c'était son avis. Et Harry n'allait pas la contredire !

À sept heures et demi du matin, la bibliothèque était généralement vide. Pourtant, il devait y avoir d'autres personnes que le groupe d'amis d'Harry car ils entendirent quelqu'un fouiller dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Ce quelqu'un dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il quitta son rayon et s'approcha du groupe. Olympe eut la réaction qui lui semblait normale en le reconnaissant.

-Ohayô Drago ! déclara t'elle faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Ohayô Olympe ! répondit-il.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Malfoy de si bonne heure ! Mais ce qui le mettait vraiment en rage, c'était de voir sa nouvelle amie être aussi familière avec lui et que le Serpentard lui répondait sur le même ton. C'était une des choses qui le laissait perplexe et, en même temps, le mettait hors de lui. Visiblement, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pensaient la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas, Potter ! répliqua le blond. Et que font des minables comme vous dans la bibliothèque ? Pour Granger et Olympe, je comprends mais pour les autres ?

Et voilà ! Il avait encore appelé la jeune fille par son prénom. Et une autre bagarre était sur le point de commencer ! Avant que la bataille ne commence réellement, Olympe se leva et s'interposa.

-C'est bon les garçons ! On est en week-end donc on arrête les bagarres pour aujourd'hui et demain ! D'accord ?

Bizarrement, ils se calmèrent. Les deux princes s'étonnèrent, une fois de plus, de l'influence que la nouvelle exerçait sur eux. Elle arrivait toujours à empêcher les batailles entre eux par des paroles simples. Pas la moindre trace de colère dans sa voix quand elle voulait les arrêter, juste un peu de lassitude. Voyant qu'ils laissaient tomber l'idée de s'entre-tuer, elle leur adressa un grand sourire. Comme à chaque fois, ils se sentirent rougir. Pourquoi elle les gênait à ce point ?

Olympe jeta un coup d'œil au livre que le jeune Malfoy avait l'intention de lire et ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise. Les vampires. C'était un des sujets qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder, malgré ses nombreuses connaissances dans ce domaine. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Quand il remarqua qu'elle avait lu le titre de son livre, il s'empressa de le cacher dans son dos.

-Baibai Olympe ! lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Jane ! répondit-elle automatiquement.

Les Gryffondor se demandèrent pourquoi le fier Serpentard battait en retraite aussi facilement. Harry voulut le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparu. Olympe, quant à elle, se demandait pourquoi son Serpentard préféré semblait la fuir. Sans le faire exprès, elle prit un air d'infinie tristesse. Harry dut avoir pitié d'elle car il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ce crétin ne changera jamais ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles lui accorder autant d'importance.

L'adolescente lui accorda un nouveau sourire qui le fit chavirer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses raisons, même si elle le déplorait. Soudain, Ginny l'entraîna à l'écart. Même si, à première vue, elle semblait calme, ses yeux bruns étaient teintés de colère. La fille aux cheveux blancs pencha légèrement la tête en signe d'incompréhension, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

-Ecoute-moi bien Olympe ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec Malfoy et je m'en fiche ! Mais arrête de jouer avec Harry ! C'est MON petit ami !

L'adolescente comprit enfin. C'était pour ça que la rouquine la surveillait tout le temps ! Elle avait peur que la nouvelle amie d'Harry tente de lui piquer son copain ! Elle eut un profond soupire. Ces adolescents ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ! Elle reprit son ton dur et froid de début d'année.

-Ecoute Ginny ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de séduire Harry, contrairement à ce que tu sembles t'imaginer ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose ! Si Harry décide, un jour, d'aller voir ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher !

On pouvait deviner ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière les lunettes noires de l'adolescente. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton qu'avait employé la rouquine et elle venait de le lui montrer. Ginny, quant à elle, pâlit. La nouvelle était un adversaire de taille et elle commençait à se dire que c'était pour ça que le Serpentard voulait avoir une bonne relation avec elle plutôt que de l'avoir comme ennemie.

La nouvelle, quant à elle, récupéra ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque sans ajouter un seul mot. La rouquine l'avait vraiment mise de mauvaise humeur ! Heureusement, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola aussitôt. Le blond l'avait attendu, apparemment pour lui parler seul à seul. Et c'était le cas.

-Pourquoi tu as eu l'air surprise quand tu as vu mon livre ? lui demanda t'il.

-C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais aux vampires, lui répondit-elle. Pourquoi tu as emprunté ça ?

-Parce que c'est le livre le plus complet que j'ai réussi à trouver. Pour tout te dire, je ne m'intéresse aux vampires que depuis que Crabbe et Goyle ont étés mordus, si veux tout savoir. Tu voudras que je te le prête ?

La jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson. Elle avait croisé le chemin de bien des créatures mais elle avait toujours la même réaction quand il s'agissait des vampires. C'était les seules créatures qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle s'empressa de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir sur les vampires. En fait, elle connaissait presque tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir là dessus.

Elle le laissa aller étudier tandis qu'elle partait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col et la plaquer contre le mur. En temps normal, elle aurait répliqué aussi sec mais, cette fois, elle ne broncha pas. C'était Pansy Parkinson qui venait de la plaquer contre le mur.

-Ne t'approche pas de Drago, Hyokami ! la prévint-elle. Il est à moi !

Décidément, c'était la journée ! Deux fois dans la même matinée. Un record ! Mais cette fois, comme Olympe ne supportait pas le ton sur lequel la Serpentard venait de lui parler, elle la repoussa et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, inversant les rôles. Elle ne la supportait pas déjà naturellement mais là ! En plus, l'autre avait encore écorché son nom ! Cette fois, elle n'avait aucune raison de garder son calme. Elle sortit sa baguette et la plaça sur le cou de la Serpentard.

-Ecoute-moi bien Parkinson ! J'en ai assez de ces manières alors tu vas t'excuser, et plus vite que ça ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter !

-Tu peux toujours courir Hyokami !

Cette fois, c'en fut trop ! Elle n'espérait pas en arriver là mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle retira ses lunettes d'un geste rageur et la fixa. Personne ne put dire ce que la Serpentard vit car elle perdit toutes ses couleurs et s'enfuit à toute allure. La fille aux mèches noire en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'oublie tout en lui laissant cette impression de terreur. Elle ne fut pas à prendre avec des baguettes durant le reste de la journée.

* * *

Ohayô : bonjours 

Baibai : ciao (de l'anglais bye bye)

Jane : à plus

Pitch: Tu as raison, c'était imôto-chan pour petite soeur, en fait! J'ai rectifié l'erreur. Merci de m'avoir prévenu!

Hermoni: Le yaoi, c'est pas trop mon truc même si j'en lis régulièrement. Et non, tu ne m'as pas peinée. Et, oui, c'est du Japonais que j'utilise. Mais, dès mon prochain chapitre, je vais utiliser du vocabulaire dans une autre langue encore. Au fait, pourquoi avoir été surprise?

Au fait, si je fait des fautes en étranger, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Je me sert d'un dictionnaire sur internet et je ne suis pas sûre à 100 pour 100 des mots que j'utilise.


	5. Cours qui tournent étrangement

Plus de 550 hits ! Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ?

Bon bin, je met quand même le chapitre 5. J'adore les vampires, comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent. Avec celui-là, normallement, on comprend que le chapitre 4 est très important.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Cours qui tournent étrangement**

Novembre. C'était un vendredi matin au lendemain d'une nouvelle pleine lune, deux heures avant le repas du midi. La nuit précédente, il y avait eu quatre nouvelles attaques de vampire parmi les élèves. Ils venaient juste d'entrer en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette fois, le jeune professeur avait fait fort ! Une simulation d'attaque de vampire, rien que ça ! Et comme pour la première fois, il n'y eut que la nouvelle pour échapper aux attaques virtuelles. Le jeune professeur poussa un profond soupire après avoir vu les dégâts qu'il avait causés et surtout après avoir essuyé un nouveau regard noir de la part de la Gryffondor.

-Je pensais sincèrement que vous réussiriez à vous en tirer ! Apparemment, vous n'avez pas étudié les vampires les années précédentes. Je vais devoir vous donner un cours que je vous aurais normalement dispensé. Olympe, que peux-tu nous dire sur les vampires ?

-Pourquoi moi ? râla l'intéressée.

-Parce que !

-Pff ! Associés à la Roumanie et à la Transylvanie, les vampires sont craints et détestés par beaucoup. L'ail est notamment utilisé pour les repousser. Certaines croyances moldues disent aussi que si on leur plante un pieu dans le cœur, ils meurent. Cette croyance est totalement absurde car c'est le cas de tout être vivant normalement constitué. Les vampires sont des êtres humanoïdes mais ne sont pas considérés comme des sorciers, même s'ils peuvent, pour certaines familles, utiliser la magie. Leur morsure, souvent mortelle, peut transformer la victime en un autre vampire. Les enfants de vampires sont automatiquement vampires.

-Bravo ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Harry lança un regard assez admiratif à sa nouvelle amie. D'habitude, c'était Hermione qui faisait étalage de son savoir, Olympe préférant rester discrète. D'ailleurs, Hermione voyait d'un mauvais œil la concurrence de la nouvelle. De plus, c'était toujours elle qui faisait gagner des points à sa maison ! Mais depuis la rentrée, Olympe venait lui faire de l'ombre avec des connaissances incroyables. Il lui arrivait même d'évoquer des choses dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle tourna la tête et décida de bouder. Soudain, contre toute attente, une main se leva dans le groupe des Serpentard. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond qui levait la main. Le jeune professeur l'interrogea.

-Il y a aussi une autre croyance chez les moldus selon laquelle ils peuvent se transformer. Cette croyance semble fondée car un nombre non-négligeable de vampires semblent posséder cette capacité qui peu s'apparenter à une forme animagus. Toutefois, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une seule possibilité de transformation mais environ trois, nombre variant selon les individus. Et, apparemment, cette transformation ne dépendrait pas de la magie car certains vampires ne pouvant utiliser la magie arrivent à se transformer.

-Excellent ! Très peu de personnes connaissent cette particularité de certains vampires. Cinq points aussi pour Serpentard !

Ovations chez les Serpentard, protestations chez les Gryffondor. Mais les deux camps furent surpris d'une telle réaction de la part de Malfoy. Depuis quand était-il un expert en vampires ? Le blond regarda la réaction de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci semblait à la fois inquiète qu'il sache ça et choquée qu'il l'ait dit devant toute la classe. Puis elle décida tout bonnement de détourner la tête pour ne plus le voir. Il fut choqué qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Comptait-elle lui faire la tête ? Il se promit de lui demander dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas pour les prochaines heures. L'adolescente fut appelée au tableau pour faire une démonstration du sortilège de défense contre les vampires. Elle eut beau protester, elle fut bien obligée de le faire. Cependant, elle changea d'attitude dès qu'elle fut en position d'attaque.

-Au premier qui attaque ? demanda t'elle.

-Au premier qui attaque ! répondit-il.

-_Scutstrigoi_ ! hurlèrent-ils pratiquement en même temps.

Pratiquement en même temps ? Pas sûr. Il n'y eut que le professeur qui se reçut le sortilège et il s'en retrouva figé. L'autre sortilège fut dévié, on ne sait comment, frappa un miroir et fut renvoyé sur un élève au premier rang. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne ressentit qu'un vague picotement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de DCFM se remit à bouger et en profita pour regarde bizarrement la nouvelle.

-T'y es pas allée de main morte ! Avec une telle volonté, n'importe qui aurait été paralysé ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à bien doser ton sortilège ! Bien, qui veut aller apprendre le sortilège avec elle ?

La question prit tous les élèves de cours. C'était Olympe qui allait apprendre ce sortilège à certains d'entre eux ? Une simple élève ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Personne ne leva la main. Olympe tenta bien de retourner à sa place mais l'autre n'était pas d'accord.

-Très bien ! Potter, Weasley et Granger, je vous désigne volontaires ! Il en faudrait trois autres pour équilibrer. Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, vous irez aussi !

-Pff !

Cette fois, ils étaient quatre à soupirer. Il y avait, bien évidemment, Olympe, Parkinson, et Zabini mais aussi Hermione. Olympe les emmena, à contre-cœur, dans un coin reculé de la pièce et commença à leur expliquer la nature du sortilège.

-Le sortilège protégeant des vampires est un des plus simples et un des plus difficiles à exécuter pour des anglais, déclara t'elle avant d'expliquer, vu l'incompréhension des autres. Ce sortilège est très simple à utiliser car il ne nécessite pas de mouvement ou de concentration particulière, contrairement au patronus. Par contre, la prononciation est assez compliquée car la formule est d'origine roumaine. L'autre difficulté est qu'on ne peut savoir si sa maîtrise ce sortilège avant de l'avoir essayé sur un vampire. Vous comprenez à présent ?

Voilà pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas apprendre avec la nouvelle Gryffondor ! Elle venait de dire des choses qu'elle ignorait totalement et ça l'énervait. Elle fit néanmoins un effort pour apprendre. Si elle pouvait lui apprendre des choses, autant en profiter !

-Tu peux nous répéter la formule s'il te plait ? demanda la brune.

-_Scutstrigoi_, répondit-elle. Pour la petite histoire, c'est composé de scut, le bouclier, et de strigoi, le vampire. Autrement dit, le bouclier contre les vampires.

Les Gryffondor comme les Serpentard commencèrent immédiatement à s'entraîner. Étrangement, Olympe semblait éviter les élèves qui s'entraînaient. Les autres auraient même pu dire qu'elle avait peur s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue se placer derrière Ron qui affrontait Blaise et lui corriger la position de sa baguette. Harry et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se déplaçait avec une incroyable souplesse, presque surnaturelle, un peu comme si elle n'était pas une humaine mais un félin.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils se foncèrent dedans. Il s'ensuivit une inévitable bagarre. Les sortilèges se mirent à fuser de toutes parts. Drago se retrouva avec le nez en sang assez vite. Les Serpentard donnèrent un coup de main à leur meneur donc les Gryffondor en firent autant. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de viser. Curieusement, l'adolescente aux lunettes noire ne subit aucun dégât. S'ils avaient fait plus attention, ils auraient remarqué une bulle transparente qui l'enveloppait.

Mais ils ne la virent pas. La seule chose que les deux princes remarquèrent fut le regard noir qu'elle leur lançait tout en ayant les bras croisés. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur moyen pour les arrêter ! Ils cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle et guettèrent sa réaction avec appréhension. Depuis peu de temps, elle se mettait facilement de mauvaise humeur et leur bagarre ne pouvait que déclencher un des ses énervements déjà légendaires.

-Baka ! Mais quand est-ce que vous vous arrêterez ? Vous vous comportez comme de vrais gamins ! Il est grand temps que vous grandissiez, bordel !

Sentant le danger, le jeune professeur l'emmena à l'écart et renvoya tous les élèves. Pour tout dire, les deux princes se sentaient mal. Ils avaient réussi à la pousser à bout. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre ! Chacun jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre mais ils détournèrent très vite la tête. Hors de question d'être ami avec l'autre !

Drago partit à l'infirmerie se faire soigner. Quand il en sortit, il croisa Olympe, seule, qui déambulait dans un couloir. Elle marchait, un peu comme un automate, sans réellement voir où elle allait. Drago se demanda si elle n'était pas malade car il la vit foncer dans un mur. Elle ne s'en écarta même pas et commença à se cogner la tête contre ce même mur. Craignant qu'elle se fasse mal, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaça au milieu du couloir. Là, elle s'assit par-terre et se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ? se demanda t'elle. Pourquoi j'ai de telles migraines ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du venir à Poudlard.

Elle était pratiquement sur le point de pleurer. Le Serpentard, oubliant toute fierté, la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler, plutôt maladroitement. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce son amie avait mais il s'en fichait.

-Ne dit pas des choses pareilles, Olympe ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler par moments, c'est même conseillé que tu déballe tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Et pour ton arrivée à Poudlard, je t'interdis de dire que tu n'aurais pas du venir ! Si tu as un truc à dire, dit-le-moi comme ça je pourrais plus facilement t'aider !

La fille aux lunettes noires releva la tête. Le blond pouvait être très gentil s'il le voulait, dommage qu'il ne se dévoile jamais ! Il essayait de la consoler, le seul problème, c'était qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. Elle-même ignorait une partie de ses origines et donc de sa vie. Il ne pouvait donc vraiment pas l'aider mais le geste était là et elle l'en remerciait. Il lui était d'un grand secours quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter et essayer de la comprendre.

-Merci Drago. Mais je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais c'est gentil quand même !

-Oh, mais de rien ! Par contre, si tu pouvais…

-Je sais ! le coupa t'elle. Je ne dis rien sur ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Même si l'adolescente n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette, il l'entraîna de force dans la Grande Salle et la poussa en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Ne prêtant aucune intention au fait que toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient faire, il la fit s'asseoir de force et lui ordonna, sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme, de manger correctement. Celle-ci éclata de rire en voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour l'aider à aller mieux.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Par contre, je pense que tu devrais retourner à ta table car, si tu reste un peu trop longtemps, tu vas devenir une attraction !

Le blond rosit légèrement et s'empressa de retourner à sa table, sous l'œil médusé des élèves. Le repas se déroula dans une drôle d'agitation. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait agit comme ça, les Gryffondor les premiers. Malheureusement pour eux, Olympe et Drago de dévoilèrent rien, même pas à leurs amis.

L'heure suivante était aussi en commun avec les Serpentard puisqu'il s'agissait du cours de potions. Le professeur Slughorn fit une entrée discrète et déclara :

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de réaliser une potion qui pourra vous être utile. Il s'agit de la Potion creare sânge, une potion roumaine qui aide à la reformations du sang chez les victimes dont les vampires n'ont pas bu tout le sang. Les potions les plus réussies seront données à Madame Pomfresh pour soigner les malades donc je vous demande de soigner tout particulièrement vos potions. Je vous préviens, elle est assez difficile à réaliser.

Toute la classe était enthousiasmée à la perspective d'aider les victimes du vampire. Visiblement, ils avaient tous envie de faire cette potion. Tous ? Pas sûr ! Une élève faisait la tête. D'habitude, c'était toujours la première à sauter de joie quand il leur demandait une potion difficile. Mais cette fois, Olympe regardait les ingrédients à utiliser avec un air de dégoût. Parkinson dut le remarquer car elle lui en fit la remarque.

-Alors Hyokami ? T'as peur de te faire manger par tes ingrédients?

-La ferme Parkinson ! Et je te conseille de ne pas poser ta main là !

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait et remarqua qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son ellébore. Elle poussa un petit cri et retira vivement sa main, légèrement brûlée à cause du poison de la plante. Le professeur passa derrière Olympe et remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à préparer sa potion.

-Si vous ne faites pas la potion, je vous mets une mauvaise note !

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard noir mais commença à faire son antidote. Elle commença par mettre la mandragore avec l'aubépine et les fit bouillir dans son chaudron en argent pendant dix minutes en tournant la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite, elle ajouta l'ellébore au bout de dix minutes et remua dans l'autre sens. Elle finit par ajouter le dictane. La potion était du rouge-orangé idéal et émettait de lourds jets de vapeur.

-Bravo Miss Hyôokami ! Vous avez parfaitement réussi votre potion du premier coup !

-Pff ! Je n'ai aucun mérite, je l'avais déjà préparée une fois quand j'avais neuf ans.

La jeune fille aux lunettes noires récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle ne l'atteignit pas. Elle tomba à genoux et se tient la gorge à deux mains. Les deux princes se précipitèrent immédiatement vers elle et voulurent savoir ce qu'elle avait. Olympe haletait et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer donc ils l'entraînèrent hors de la salle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie qu'elle recommença à respirer normalement. Elle s'endormit même dans les bras de l'infirmière. Ils en furent soulagés et eurent un regard complice. Pour une fois qu'ils faisaient autre chose que de se battre ! Ils songèrent qu'Olympe serait contente.

* * *

Baka : idiot(s)(japonais)

Creare : création(roumain)

Sânge : sang(roumain)

Harry : Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel j'ai mis Malfoy ?

Drago : La ferme Potter !

Hyotsuki : Ne t'en fait pas Harry, c'est ton tour dans le prochain chapitre.

J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire un petit dialogue entre Drago et Harry ! Bon, cette fois, si vous pouviez mes laisser au moins une review, ce serait super sympa ! Please ! Onegaï !


	6. Petites révélations

Merci à Lixouille et à Zaika pour leur review !!! J'ai été ravie !!! Et avec plus de 750 hits...

Donc, voilà le new chapitre.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Petites révélations 

Olympe avait mal à la tête et les bruits alentours n'arrangeaient rien. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour reconnaître les voix. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'ils aillent se disputer ailleurs. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un soupire las et se releva. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle y était venue. Elle fit enfin attention à l'agitation qu'il y régnait.

Drago et Harry se battaient. Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils se détestaient et qu'ils ne supportaient pas de voir l'autre. En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient commencé à se battre une minute à peine après avoir emmené Olympe à l'infirmerie. Le Gryffondor avait dit un truc qui n'avait pas plut au Serpentard et celui-ci avait répliqué aussi sec, annonçant le début des hostilités. Ils avaient commencé par les sortilèges et, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés désarmés, ils en étaient venus aux mains. À présent, le garçon aux yeux verts avait une bonne dizaine de bleus et le nez en sang.

La Gryffondor se leva de son lit, alla les attraper tous les deux par le col et les écarta de force. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de leurs bagarres à répétition ! Elle voulut le leur dire mais elle se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche, se sentant sur le point de vomir. Heureusement, ça passa très vite et elle se sentit très vite mieux. Par contre, les garçons furent inquiets pour elle.

-Olympe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le blond, prenant Harry de cours.

-De quoi ?

-Ta sorte de crise d'asthme ! précisa Harry.

-Ah, ça ! C'est rien, juste une petite allergie.

-Juste une petite allergie ? s'étonnèrent les princes.

-Oui, une allergie à l'aubépine, expliqua t'elle. C'est bête, hein ?

En disant ça, elle s'était éloignée et regardait à présent à travers la fenêtre. Finalement, elle avait des faiblesses. Très peu, mais elle en avait. Et il y en avait sûrement encore qu'elle ne leur avait pas dévoilé. Les garçons voulaient la connaître, ils voulaient l'aider. C'était un sentiment étrange pour le Serpentard mais il était aussi un peu bizarre pour le Gryffondor. Elle se retourna d'un coup et sembla ses sonder du regard.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous battre ! leur demanda t'elle, sur un ton presque suppliant. Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous continuez à vous battre ! Vous seriez bien plus forts si vous unissiez vos forces ! Ensemble, vous pourriez même battre Voldemort ! En plus, vous arrêteriez la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et tout le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux !

Ils se regardèrent un instant mais détournèrent immédiatement la tête.

-Ce que tu nous demandes est impossible ! soupira Harry. Comment veux-tu qu'un Gryffondor soit ami avec un Serpentard ?

-Le balafré a raison, Olympe ! enchérit Drago. C'est une haine qui remonte à la construction de Poudlard et nous ne pourrons rien changer, même si nous arrivons à nous entendre. Et pour battre le seigneur des ténèbres, n'y pense même pas !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balafré, la fouine ? répliqua Harry.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit, le balafré ?

-Il te dit que t'es qu'une fouine totalement inutile ! Même pas foutu de tuer quelqu'un ! C'est nul pour un mangemort, hein ?

-Ah ouais ? Et toi, tu t'es regardé ? T'as même pas été fichu de bouger quand l'autre vieux s'est fait tuer !

-L'autre vieux, il a un nom ! Il s'appelait Dumbledor ! Il s'appelle Dumbledor ! Et je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon !

-C'est pas toi qui va me dicter mes lois, Potter ! Et si tu continues comme ça, tu rejoindras tes parents et ton parrain plus vite que tu ne le penses !

À ces mots, Harry quitta l'infirmerie, fou-furieux. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de ce Malfoy à la noix et il se jura qu'il étranglerait le premier qui prononcerait son nom. Mais où est-ce qu'Olympe avait pioché son idée de réconciliation ? Il finit par se demander si sa crise d'asthme ne lui avait pas un peu dérangé l'esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était resté à l'infirmerie et regardait l'endroit où le Gryffondor était sortit avec un air triomphant. Cependant, il remarqua la tête bizarre que faisait son amie.

-Quoi ? demanda t'il.

-Mon dieu ! Je renonce, je n'arriverais jamais à vous réconcilier ! On va tous se faire tuer mais c'est pas grave, vous préférez continuer votre petite guerre personnelle ! Oh, et puis zut, je m'en fiche ! Je rentre chez moi et je vous laisse vous démerder avec Voldemort !

Sur cette petite crise de colère, elle partit. Drago était ennuyé. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé emporté trop facilement et il le regrettait à présent. Par contre, elle avait dit des choses intéressantes. Il voulut la suivre mais il croisa la route de quelqu'un qui le ralentit.

-Pff ! soupira le professeur de DCFM. Olympe va encore nous faire une crise ! Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée de venir à Poudlard. Malfoy, je vous conseille de la suivre, je crains qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise et je sais que je ne serais plus en mesure de lui faire entendre raison.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter ni attendre une réponse de la part du blond. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler comme ça car le Serpentard avait déjà décidé qu'il la suivrait ! Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le parc et, plus particulièrement, vers le point de vue préféré de la Gryffondor. Elle était là, comme il le pensait. Il voulut aller la voir mais son attitude le surprit et il décida de rester à l'écart, à réfléchir à la meilleure attitude à prendre avec elle tout en écoutant ce qu'elle se disait à haute voix tout en faisant les cents pas.

-Mais putain ! jura t'elle. Pourquoi ils sont aussi têtus ? Je ne peux rien faire à cause d'eux ! Et en plus, si Tom apprend mon existence et ma présence ici, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ainsi que de celle de Will ! Ces baka de mangemorts peuvent me dénoncer à tout moment ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici ? J'aurais tout aussi bien pu rester au Japon et attendre de l'autre étende son pouvoir jusque là-bas ! J'y aurais sûrement plus utile ! Quoique… Si Tom sait que j'existe, il s'attend sûrement à ce que je sois là-bas. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire moi ? Maman, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme je le voudrais ?

L'adolescente s'assit par-terre et retira ses lunettes. Elle se mit à scruter la surface du lac puis elle contempla le ciel, la main en visière. Soudain, Drago la vit se recroqueviller et remettre immédiatement ses lunettes. Il voulut aller voir ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il s'en retint. Elle fouilla un peu dans sa cape et en sortit une petite boîte noire fermée hermétiquement. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit un petit poignard en argent. Avec précaution, elle l'approcha de son poignet et s'entailla légèrement la chair, faisant couler le sang. Elle retira très vite le poignard, l'essuya et le rangea dans sa boîte qu'elle remit dans sa cape. Drago choisit ce moment pour s'approcher.

-Décidément ! soupira Olympe. Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille ! Pourquoi tu me suis toujours ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que, si je te laisse, tu vas faire une bêtise. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu viens, en partie, de faire ! Pourquoi tu t'es entaillée ?

Le Serpentard regardait étrangement l'entaille qu'elle s'était faite. Elle n'était pas profonde mais elle n'arrêtait pas de saigner. De plus, elle était en forme de croix. Remarquant comment il la regardait, la Gryffondor sortit un petit bandeau et se le noua autour du poignet, cachant sa blessure. Il était trop observateur à son goût, même si c'était un avantage.

-Parce que ! Et puis d'abord, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh que si, ça me regarde ! s'énerva le blond. Arrête de toujours tout garder pour toi ! Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'embête ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? De toute façon, je sais me débrouiller ! De toute façon, je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule !

Il fut surprit de la réaction de son amie. Elle avait du vivre bien des choses pour réagir comme ça. Il voulait lui venir en aide. Il se radoucit donc.

-Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu me connaissais réellement.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais connaître ?

-Si je te le dis, tu n'arrêteras pas de me reprocher de te l'avoir dis.

-Dit quand même !

Olympe soupira. Pourquoi était-il aussi curieux ? Drago, quant à lui, voulait vraiment savoir. Elle était sur le point de se dévoiler et il ne la lâcherait pas !

-Alors ? demanda t'il.

-Tu dois te rappeler de la première réaction des membres de ta maison quand ils m'ont vue pour la première fois.

-Oui ! Tout le monde a cru que tu irais à Serpentard.

-Eh bien, pour tout dire, c'est là-bas que je devrais être. J'ai tout pour être une Serpentard et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis allée à Gryffondor.

-Parce que tu avais surtout les qualités des Gryffondor.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je savais que je devais aller à Serpentard. À mon ancienne école, j'étais dans la maison équivalente. Mais là, je m'étais fixé un certain objectif, bien que je pensais que le Choixpeau n'en tiendrait pas compte. Bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je n'ai pas voulu y aller.

-Un objectif ? Quel objectif ?

La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue dans une attitude purement puérile ! Le Serpentard comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Elle se remit à soupirer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit sursaut mais elle se détendit rapidement et se reposa même sur l'épaule de son ami. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle reprit la parole.

-Tu sais Drago, je t'aurais bien tout dit mais il y a certaines choses que je préfère tenir secrètes. Pour pratiquement tout le reste, je l'ignore moi-même.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

-Je sais que je suis la demi-sœur de Will mais ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de mon père. Je connais tout de chez ma mère, d'où me viens une partie de mes particularités, mais rien de chez mon père à part le fait qu'il a été à Serpentard. Et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. Tu as du le remarquer, quand je veux savoir un truc, je ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

-En effet, j'ai pu le remarquer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir abandonner pour nous ?

-C'est pas pareil, soupira t'elle. Je sais que je peux faire fléchir un dragon ou un sphinx mais… C'est comme pour les vampires, je ne peux rien faire si je tombe sur des sorciers bornés tels que vous !

-Pourquoi, tu as essayé avec des vampires ?

-Oui, et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Encore maintenant, je suis incapable de lui faire entendre raison. C'est nul !

-Dit pas ça ! Je veux bien faire des efforts mais Potter devra en faire, lui aussi ! Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit si je connaissais ce Will.

-Merci ! Commence donc par éviter de l'insulter à la moindre occasion. Et pour Will, bien sûr que tu le connais ! Il a 21 ans, les cheveux auburn, les yeux bleu et des canines un peu trop longues.

-Le prof de DCFM ! Je m'en doutais !

-Bon, il faudrait peut-être aller en cours, non ?

-Ouais. C'est partit pour la métamorphose !

Ils montèrent donc en métamorphose. Bien entendu, ils arrivèrent en retard et Miss Gardner ne manqua pas l'occasion de le leur reprocher.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?

-Nos raisons ne te regardent pas ! répliqua Olympe, qui avait retrouvé son entrain habituel.

-Je vois ! La prochaine fois que vous-vous ferez des câlins, arrangez-vous pour arriver à l'heure !

Autant la réplique d'Olympe n'avait choqué personne puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de la voir s'opposer aux professeurs, autant celle de la jeune prof les étonna. Les élèves jetèrent des coups d'œil surpris aux deux amis et ceux-ci rougirent. Il n'y eut que Harry pour vouloir étrangler son rival de toujours. La jeune Gryffondor se reprit pourtant vite.

-Oh, ne commence pas ce jeu là avec moi ! Sinon, je dévoile tes propres aventures à toute l'école.

Cette fois, ce fut à la jeune femme de rougir. Elle finit par sourire et leur dit de s'asseoir. Pour une fois, la journée avait été bien remplie en rebondissements pour Olympe, Drago et, un peu aussi, Harry.

* * *

Drago : Ah ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai mis la pâtée ! 

Harry : La ferme Drago !

Baka : idiot(s)

Eh oui, encore un mini dialogue, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?


	7. Noël

GaBy, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à ta review. Donc, au cas où, je le fais maintenant. Je sais, par moments, je fais des phrases étranges mais je m'en rend compte que très longtemps après avoir écrit.

Hé, 992 hit ! Ca se fête, non ? Donc voilà !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Noël**

Olympe était anxieuse et ça, tout le monde avait pu le remarquer. Pourquoi ? Ce soir là, c'était le réveillon de Noël. Il n'y avait aucune raison, du moins apparente, pour qu'Harry puisse expliquer son anxiété. Tout le monde attendait le lendemain avec impatience car ce serait le bal de Noël ainsi que, comme le nom du bal l'indiquait, Noël. Tous les adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalière s'empressaient d'en inviter une. Harry, lui, hésitait toujours, tout comme Drago. Le premier parce qu'il voulait inviter deux filles et le deuxième, eh bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait. Peut-être à cause de son image. Le Serpentard se décida le soir même du réveillon.

Comme toujours, il alla voir au point de vue préféré de la jeune fille. Bizarrement, ce jour-ci, elle n'y était pas. Intrigué, il passa à la bibliothèque. Elle n'y était pas non plus. Il fit le tour de tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller mais il ne la trouva nul-part. Il finit par se résoudre à demander à son ennemi de toujours.

-Salut Potter, déclara t'il, de mauvaise grâce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Tu sais où je peux trouver Olympe ?

-Non ! Elle a disparu avant le déjeuner et depuis, je ne la trouve pas.

-Pas grave ! dit le blond en tournant les talons. Je vais chercher par moi-même.

-Si tu la trouves, dit lui qu'on l'attend dans la salle commune ! ajouta le brun.

La relation entre les deux princes avait assez bien évoluée depuis que la jeune fille leur avait demandé d'arrêter de se battre. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le grand amour mais ils arrivaient à se supporter s'ils devaient passer plusieurs heures ensembles. Mais pas au-delà de cinq heures. Au-delà, ils recommençaient à se battre.

Le blond recommença à errer dans le château. Il voulait vraiment trouver la jeune fille. Il se retrouva, par hasard, au sommet de la tour Nord. Tout en se demandant pourquoi il était allé là, il entrouvrit la porte ouvrant sur le balcon. Il stoppa son geste quand il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà deux personnes. Il reconnut facilement Olympe grâce à ses cheveux blancs et il devina que le garçon avec qui elle était n'était autre que son frère, le prof de DCFM. Il écouta leur conversation, sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Arrête de râler et fait cette potion ! s'agaça le jeune prof.

-Et si je la rate ? répliqua t'elle. Tu connais les risques aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais que je l'ai essayé une bonne centaine de fois et que je ne l'ai jamais réussie ! Je suis nulle !

-Ne dit pas ça ! se radoucit-il. Tu as un véritable don pour les potions ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi à l'aise que toi pour les potions ! Seulement, tu manques de confiance en toi et de volonté. Quand tu as fait ces potions, voulais-tu vraiment les réussir ?

-Peut-être pas, avoua t'elle. Tu crois que je peux la réussir ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te donnerais les ingrédients dans une heure environ.

-Merci, Onii-san !

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Apparemment, elle était un peu rassurée. Mais pour le blond, c'était un nouveau mystère. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'était leur vie privée et il n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'y incruster. Après une dizaine de secondes dans cette position, le jeune professeur s'écarta.

-Bon, j'y vais Imôto-chan ! Il va me falloir un bon moment pour convaincre l'autre de me passer les ingrédients dont tu as besoin ! En plus, je crois que quelqu'un désire te parler.

Elle retint un sursaut et dirigea son regard vers la porte. Elle remarqua immédiatement le jeune homme. Contre toute attente pour celui-ci, elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit signe de venir. Il la rejoignit tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn s'en allait.

-Décidément ! déclara Olympe. Comment tu fais pour toujours me retrouver ? J'avais pourtant bien fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse me voir venir ici !

-Je ne sais pas comment je fais ! répondit Drago. Et pour l'information, je t'ai trouvé par hasard. Personne ne savait que tu étais là.

-Ah bon.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Le Serpentard cherchait ses mots. Bon sang, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui demander ? Pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui ? Toutes les filles de sa maison lui avaient demandé pour l'accompagner au bal mais il leur avait répondu non à toutes. Lui, le fier Malfoy, n'arrivait pas à demander à une fille pour aller au bal avec lui. Bon, c'était une Gryffondor mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle était la seule avec qui il voulait y aller ! Il rassembla son courage de Serpentard et se lança.

-Olympe, tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de demain soir ?

-Nani ?

-Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ? demanda t'il, se doutant de la réponse.

Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. Un mélange de surprise et de joie sur le visage. Il détourna la tête, se résignant déjà à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle y allait avec… Avec qui pouvait-elle y aller ? Tout simplement avec Harry. Il lui avait sûrement déjà demandé et elle avait dit oui. Contre toute attente, il sentit une paire de bras se mettre autour de ses épaules ainsi qu'un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête pour regarder d'un air ébahit Olympe qui lui souriait.

-Je t'accompagnerais ! répondit-elle, tout simplement.

Pour peu, le jeune Malfoy aurait sauté de joie mais il réussit à garder son calme. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il se souvint enfin que l'heure du dîner était déjà passée et que le couvre-feu n'allait plus tarder.

-Au fait Olympe, Harry et les autres t'attendent dans votre salle commune !

-Je vais y aller alors. Chu !

-Jane Olympe !

La jeune fille décampa. Elle se retrouva très vite dans la salle de Gryffondor où ses amis l'attendaient. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui parler.

-Olympe, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ?

-Oh, Harry ! Gomen demo je suis déjà prise.

-Bon, c'est pas grave.

-Kureguremo gomen !

Harry était plus déçu qu'il ne voulait le montrer mais il se doutait bien qu'elle était déjà prise. Apparemment, le refus d'Olympe comblait Ginny. Au moins, elle irait au bal avec son amoureux ! L'adolescente aux lunettes de soleil monta rapidement dans son dortoir et les laissa discuter entre eux.

Le lendemain matin fut assez agité. Tout le monde déballa ses cadeaux dès qu'ils furent réveillés. Il n'y eut qu'Olympe pour ne pas se jeter sur ses cadeaux. Ce qu'elle avait reçus ? Un énorme livre sur les espèces animales magiques, un collier avec un pendentif ayant la même apparence que son patronus, une réplique de vif d'or, un CD des Bizarr'Sisters et un album photo remplit. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle passa toute la matinée à la bibliothèque avec Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny à lire son nouveau livre. Elle garda un air mélancolique toute la matinée.

Juste après le déjeuner, elle disparut, comme à son habitude depuis le début des vacances. Presque personne ne le remarqua et personne, sans exceptions, n'essaya de la chercher. Tous étaient trop préoccupés par le bal de la soirée. Il y avait aussi une autre perspective. Tout le monde pensait que le vampire était quelqu'un de l'école et que cette personne ne viendrait pas au bal et que, ainsi, elle se dénoncerait.

Le bal arriva très vite. Il commença à six heures de l'après-midi. À huit heures, Harry, qui y était depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, s'inquiétait de ne pas voir sa nouvelle amie dans la salle. Il commençait à la chercher partout du regard quand il remarqua une demoiselle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle avait une magnifique robe émeraude et des yeux azur. Mais ce qui l'intrigua, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blanc éclatant mêlés à de nombreuses mèches noires et laissés libre. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment celle à qui il pensait.

Drago aussi l'avait remarquée. Il s'approcha d'elle mais le jeune professeur de DCFM le devança. Celui-ci était accompagné de Miss Gardner, la prof de métamorphose. Tous deux formaient un magnifique couple. Il entendit leur conversation.

-Eh bien voilà ! sourit le jeune professeur. Je t'avais bien dit que tu réussirais ta potion !

-Oui, avoua l'adolescente. Pour une fois, tu avais raison, Will !

-Comment ça pour une fois ? s'indigna t'il.

-Je vois que tu as retenu ma formule ! Les yeux bleus te vont très bien, Olympe ! la complimenta la directrice de Gryffondor, l'empêchant de répondre à son frère.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Elisabeth ! confirma le jeune homme. Mais je préfère sa couleur naturelle.

-Zut ! râla Olympe. C'était ça ou garder mes lunettes ! Bon, j'y vais ! Amusez-vous bien !

Elle planta là les deux jeunes professeurs et rejoignit son cavalier. Celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle retirait ses lunettes et, même si le bleu n'était pas sa couleur naturelle, il était ravi qu'elle les ai retirées. Son bonheur fut à son comble quand il remarqua un certain pendentif au cou de sa cavalière. D'ailleurs, il avait mis le sien bien en évidence. Celui du Serpentard représentait une petite hermine en robe d'hivers qui contrastait avec son smoking noir. La jeune fille eut un sourire en le remarquant.

Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse sous les regards furieux des filles de Serpentard et sous ceux, incrédules, des autres. Tous se demandaient qui était cette adolescente et ils étaient encore plus surpris quand ils reconnaissaient Olympe. Indifférents à ce trouble qu'ils créaient, les deux adolescents dansèrent. Une valse. Une autre. Encore une autre… Ils ne faisaient pas un seul faux-pas. Ils furent très vite rejoins pas les deux plus jeunes professeurs et les autres élèves leur laissèrent volontiers la place pour les voir danser. La soirée était parfaite. Tout le monde oubliait ses soucis.

Après une bonne demi-heure de danse, le couple Serpentard/Gryffondor se retira de la piste pour laisser les autres danser. Ils observèrent surtout le frangin d'Olympe. À la fin d'une valse, il embrassa sa partenaire, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'adolescente. Elle s'expliqua devant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire.

-Ils se connaissent depuis des années et il n'a jamais osé se déclarer ! Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme déclaration ! C'est super romantique !

Elle les regardait, les yeux brillants. Visiblement, elle les enviait et elle n'était pas la seule. Soudain, Drago eut une idée. Il la repoussa immédiatement mais elle revint encore plus forte. Il la repoussa à nouveau, elle revint encore. Ce fut comme ça pendant une bonne minute. Il finit par céder. Il chercha Harry du regard et remarqua que celui-ci les observait. Le blond entraîna immédiatement la jeune fille à l'écart. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté en signe d'incompréhension. Il lui attrapa le menton, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle ferma les yeux, il en fit autant. Ce fut un instant magique pour les deux adolescents.

Ils seraient bien restés comme ça toute la soirée mais c'était impossible. Ils se séparèrent, à contre-cœur. Soudain, la fille aux cheveux blancs sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire car elle rougit et pas qu'un peu. Elle l'écarta et rejoignit son frère sans regarder le beau blond. Il en fut surpris et se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Il se mit à redouter d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Le frère de l'adolescente sembla tout aussi surpris.

-Il y a un problème, Imôto-chan ? demanda t'il. Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore…

-Oui, c'est ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir Drago dans les pattes ! Surtout maintenant !

-Arrête avec ça ! S'il était au courrant, tu sais très bien que tu ne serais déjà plus là !

Soudain, un grand hibou grand duc au plumage fauve entra dans la Grande Salle. Il portait un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, il s'arrêta sur la table, juste devant Olympe. Elle récupéra le bouquet mais le lâcha aussitôt, une main sur le ventre et une autre devant la bouche. Elle fut prise de nausées. Will regarda immédiatement la cause du mal-être de sa sœur : les fleurs. C'était bien des roses mais, pour la faire réagir comme ça, elles devaient provenir d'un rosier sauvage. La jeune fille récupéra la carte qui les accompagnait et, quand elle lut le mot, son visage changea radicalement d'expression. Drago, qui était venu voir pourquoi sa cavalière réagissait comme ça, lut le mot par-dessus son épaule.

« Joyeux Noël, ma petite hyô ! Tu dois deviner où je suis maintenant, non ? À tout de suite ! »

Elle referma son poing avec le mot à l'intérieur. Curieusement, celui-ci se carbonisa dans son poing. Elle n'entendit pas la question qu'on lui posait. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers la sortie. Personne ne put l'arrêter. Drago et Harry, à défaut de l'arrêter, la suivirent. Tout en courant, elle fit apparaître ses lunettes de soleil et les mit sur son nez. Sa robe se volatilisa, faisant place à sa tenue habituelle ainsi que sa cape de voyage.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois dans le parc. Là, les garçons purent remarquer, à la lumière de la pleine lune, que ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement noirs. Elle regardait en direction de la forêt interdite qui se trouvait dans un étrange brouillard. Les garçons eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, grandes formes sombres sortirent du bois.

* * *

Onii-san : grand frère

Imôto-chan : petite sœur

Nani : quoi

Chu : bisou

Jane : à plus

Gomen : pardon

Demo : mais

Kureguremo : sincèrement

Hyô : Vous comprendrez avec la suite de la fan fic !

Et voilà! Je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps mais, en ce moment, je trouve que j'écris très mal.


	8. Fuite et réconciliation

Déjà les 1200 hits !!! Je n'en avais pas espéré tant !!!Dommage je n'ai pas eut de reviews pour le précédent chapitre.

Profitez bien de ce chapitre car c'est l'avant dernier !!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Fuite et réconciliation**

Les adolescents se sentirent geler de l'intérieur. Tout particulièrement Harry qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Ces formes sombres qui s'avançaient, ce ne pouvait être que les pires créatures qu'il connaissait. La plus grande peur d'Harry. Les gardiens d'Azkaban : les détraqueurs ! À côté de lui, Drago ne put retenir un frisson. Lui aussi détestait ces créatures. Pendant qu'il était avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il en avait croisé fréquemment et il détestait toujours autant ces monstres. Pourquoi les pires sbires de son maître venaient à Poudlard ? Les deux garçons se mirent à regarder Olympe bizarrement. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant devant ces créatures. Elle leva sa baguette, le dos étrangement raide pour elle.

-_Spero patronum_ ! hurla t'elle.

La panthère grise argentée apparut et se mit à feuler. Tout à coup, les flammes de ses pattes se mirent à brûler plus intensément. L'animal ouvrit la gueule et un long jet de flammes en sortit. Celui-ci transperça le groupe de détraqueurs et mit en fuite ceux qu'il avait touché. Il recommença l'opération trois fois avant d'attaquer au corps à corps ceux qu'il restait. En moins de trois minutes, il n'y avait plus la moindre créature malfaisante. Pourtant, l'animal fabuleux ne disparut pas et alla se placer à côté de sa sorcière. Elle lui accorda quelques caresses.

Soudain, Harry se mit à avoir mal au front. En moins de deux secondes, la douleur quadrupla. Il avait sa cicatrise en feu. Au même moment, l'adolescente releva brusquement la tête et regarda à nouveau en direction de la forêt. Elle venait d'avoir une mauvaise impression et, en même temps, elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose. Une chose horrible qu'elle avait oubliée jusqu'à présent. Les garçons n'auraient jamais deviné qu'elle était en colère s'ils n'avaient vu l'espèce de panthère se hérisser et se mettre à grogner dans une attitude de combat. De l'extérieur, elle gardait un calme olympien. Chose anormale car n'importe qui, dans une telle situation, aurait peur. Mais pas elle. Elle était en colère. Une fois de plus, son patronus la trahissait.

-Arrête de te cacher et montre toi ! déclara t'elle, suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre depuis la forêt et sur un ton dangereusement calme.

À ces mots, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à brûler encore plus fort. Une nouvelle silhouette sombre sortit de la forêt. Cette fois, elle était seule. À ce moment, ce fut au tour de Drago d'avoir mal. Sa marque le brûla. Pas autant que lorsque son maître les appelait mais suffisamment pour deviner l'identité de ce sorcier. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Le sorcier retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage. Ce fut sans surprises que les adolescents le reconnurent. Ce visage pâle, ces yeux rouges, ces… Ce n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. Étrangement, celui-ci souriait. L'hybride se plaça entre sa sorcière et le seigneur des ténèbres tout en continuant de grogner, comme attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me revoir, ma petite Olympe, déclara le mage noir comme s'il était malheureux.

-Tu t'en étonnes ? répliqua t'elle. Qui m'a trahi ?

-Un mangemort.

-Et encore ?

-Je ne dirais rien de plus, je n'aimerais pas perdre un nouveau mangemort par ta faute !

-Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu es venu seul ! Le pauvre mage noir a peur que je lui détruise sa garde personnelle !

-Ne commence pas ce jeu là avec moi ! Sache que je peux te détruire d'un claquement de doigts !

-Ne te vante pas trop ! Tu ne peux rien me faire et tu le sais très bien Voldy !

-Toi, peut-être pas. Mais ceux qui t'on suivit, je peux les tuer. Bonjours Harry ! À moins qu'ils te tuent pour moi. N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

Les deux garçons étaient ébahis. Leur amie parlait au mage noir avec une telle familiarité, avec une telle désinvolture. Ils faisaient un peu penser à eux-mêmes. Ennemis depuis toujours. Le surnom « Voldy » pouvait remplacer le surnom « la fouine » que le Gryffondor utilisait pour parler au Serpentard. On aurait même pu dire qu'au début, chacun s'amusait de faire enrager l'autre. Cependant, Harry frissonna quand Voldemort le salua. Quand à Drago, il recula de trois pas. Son maître venait de lui donner, indirectement, l'ordre de tuer la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était retourné d'un coup en entendant le nom des deux jeunes hommes. Elle semblait paniquée.

Elle se mit à regarder la lune. Elle était pleine et illuminait le parc presque comme en plein jour. Soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle sembla résignée. Elle se tourna vers son patronus et hocha la tête. L'animal bondit aussitôt et attaqua le mage. Elle rejoignit immédiatement ses amis.

-Harry ! Je m'occupe des derniers Horcruxes. Drago, essaye de trouver quelque chose de convainquant pour Will et les autres ! Je reviendrais quand il sera temps. En attendant, faites bien attention à vous !

Elle tournait déjà les talons quand le Serpentard la retint.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda t'il.

-Jane les gars ! répondit-elle.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire mais ils purent remarquer qu'elle se forçait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la rattraper une seconde fois. Elle s'était mise à courir et se retrouva derrière le seigneur des ténèbres au moment où son patronus se volatilisait. Sa baguette lança quelques étincelles sur lui et, énervé, il répliqua aussi sec par un sortilège de _Doloris_. Curieusement, il n'eut aucun effet et elle se tira dans la forêt, Voldemort à sa suite. Les princes entendirent deux craquements sonores propres aux transplanages et puis plus rien.

Bizarrement, on aurait dit que les professeurs avaient choisit ce moment là pour sortir du château. Les adolescents dirent tout simplement qu'Olympe s'était enfuie. Même Will ne put rien tirer d'eux. Ils essayèrent même un sérum de vérité mais ils n'avouèrent rien de nouveau. Le jeune professeur se douta que sa frangine leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils ne disent rien. La connaissant, il sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise mais au diable s'il savait quoi. Toute l'école fut choquée de cette histoire. Le reste des vacances se déroula dans une étrange ambiance.

-Monsieur Potter ! Regardez un peu ce que vous faites ! râla le professeur Slughorn. Même commentaire, Monsieur Malfoy !

Effectivement, les deux princes avaient mis dix fois trop d'ingrédients. Les vacances étaient finies depuis une semaine mais ils n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs habitudes. Il leur manquait quelque chose. Il leur manquait quelqu'un. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder la place vide de leur amie. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire. Que faisait-elle au même moment ? Etait-elle en danger ? Sûrement. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Après les cours, Harry alla dans le parc. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, seul. Le reste de la bande l'avait laissé en paix, sachant qu'il préférait rester seul. Pourtant, il ne se retrouva pas tout seul comme il l'avait souhaité. Son ennemi de toujours était assis dans l'herbe et regardait dans le vague. Il s'installa à côté de lui mais ne parla pas. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le Serpentard brisa le silence.

-Les Horcruxes, ce sont des morceaux d'âme, non ?

-Oui. J'en ai détruits deux, deux autres avaient étés détruits les années précédentes. Donc, sur sept, il en reste trois à détruire. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que fait Olympe en ce moment. C'est aussi dangereux que je le pense, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-Je ne suis pas dans ta tête mais oui, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Ils sont tous extrêmement bien protégés. Surtout un. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es un mangemort, tu devrais le savoir !

-C'est pas parce que j'ai la marque des ténèbres que je connais le moyen de détruire Tu-Sais-Qui ! Pour tout te dire, si j'en avais la possibilité, je le détruirais !

-Bon état d'esprit, Malfoy ! Mais je crains que ton maître ne l'apprécie pas.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je n'ai jamais partagé ses idées ! Je ne lui obéirais jamais ! Pour rien au monde !

-Donc, je peux supposer que ce n'est pas toi qui as dénoncé Olympe.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il la cherchait ! Si j'attrape celui qui l'a dénoncée, je…

Harry sourit. Le Serpentard était bien plus sympathique qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, qu'il discuterait comme ça avec son pire ennemi. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que parler avec lui lui ferait autant de bien. C'était surprenant, inattendu et tous les autres synonymes possibles. Tout ça à cause de… Non, grâce à Olympe. Si elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard, ce miracle n'aurait jamais été possible.

Les jours passèrent. Les deux princes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils finirent par passer tout leur temps libre ensemble pour étudier, trouver des sortilèges qu'ils pourraient utiliser en cas de bataille, des potions empoisonnée et des antidotes… Et tout ça au grand dam des membres du trio qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à accepter le blond. Idem pour les Serpentard qui avaient l'habitude de traîner avec le chef de leur maison, ils refusaient tout net de « fraterniser avec l'ennemi » comme ils disaient.

Un soir de pleine lune, Drago eut une insomnie. Il se leva, sortit de son dortoir et se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter le concierge. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Il avait peur pour elle et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas donner de nom à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. De l'amitié ? Peut-être. Quoique… Il était, à présent, ami avec le survivant mais il ne sentait que les deux sentiments n'avaient rien à voir. Et si c'était… Non. Ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Mais quoi alors ? Et au fait, pourquoi avait-il eut cette si soudaine envie de l'embrasser le soir de Noël ? Mystère.

Ses pas le conduisirent devant la Salle sur Demande. Là, il rencontra, pour la troisième fois, l'étrange animal. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Le blond s'approcha quand il remarqua que la panthère avait quelque chose dans la gueule. Il voulut regarder l'objet de plus près mais l'animal fit un bond en arrière, lâcha l'objet par-terre et envoya un long jet de flammes dessus. L'objet fondit immédiatement. Puis, l'hybride regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux avec l'air de se moquer de lui. Celui-ci contempla avec désolation la flaque de métal au sol avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Puisque tu ne voulais pas que j'y touche, c'est que c'est très dangereux, non ? demanda t'il.

Le félin dressa les oreilles comme s'il était surpris qu'il l'ai deviné. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit devant lui. L'adolescent, lui, caressa le doux pelage de l'animal. Sa présence le rassurait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ne n'était qu'un simple animal. Non, ce n'était pas qu'un simple animal, il le savait ! Mais alors, pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ? Peu lui importait à présent. Il se sentait bien et il ne voulait plus penser à rien de contraignant. Pourtant, il eut une soudaine inspiration. Il recula pour regarder l'animal droit dans ses yeux verts.

-Je sais que tu me comprends alors écoute-moi s'il te plait ! Mon amie, Olympe, fait des choses très dangereuses en ce moment même. Peux-tu la retrouver et lui dire de faire attention à elle ? Et aussi lui dire de tout faire pour revenir très vite. Dit-lui tout ça s'il te plait !

L'animal hocha la tête. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle se leva pour partir mais s'arrêta au bout de trois pas. Elle ouvrit la gueule et la referma, apparemment dans le vide. Mais non, elle venait d'attraper un bout de la cape d'invisibilité et tira dessus, dévoilant Harry. Il regarda l'étrange animal qui l'avait découvert. Il reconnut les yeux verts qui lui avaient redonné envie de revenir à Poudlard. Ces yeux couleur de mort ! Il lui était impossible de les oublier. Curieusement, l'animal s'inclina légèrement devant le jeune sorcier et détalla.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à me promener dans les couloirs ! constata Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Harry ?

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir ! Voilà un cycle lunaire qu'Olympe est partie. Tu sais ce que c'est, cet animal ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que je le vois et j'ai eu beau chercher dans tous les livres possibles, je n'ai rien découvert. Le pendentif d'Olympe, je l'ai fait avec mes souvenirs.

-Je vois. C'est toi qui lui a envoyé le pendentif ! Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner dormir. Ensemble, on est trop facilement repérable par Rusard.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Jane Harry !

-Baibai Drago !

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots. Quiconque les aurait vus aurait douté de son esprit. Être aussi familiers entre eux n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Pourtant, grâce à Olympe, et surtout à son absence dans de telles conditions, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'entendre.

* * *

Jane : à plus 

Baibai : bye bye

Et voilà ! Et cette fois, si je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne met pas le dernier chapitre. Na !


End file.
